Crise
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Lacheté, désirs, pardon, rédemption... Des sentiments humains !Slash McShep.
1. Chapter 1

1) Champ de bataille

-Salaud ! Ordure !

-Major, arrêtez !

L'homme tentait de se protéger la tête sous la grêle de coups qui s'abattait sur lui.

Le major Sheppard sentit une main agripper son blouson et tenter de le tirer en arrière. Il se dégagea d'une secousse brutale et se jeta de nouveau sur l'homme hébété qui venait de tomber à genoux. Sheppard l'attrapa par son tee-shirt bleu, le força à se relever et le gifla violement. L'homme se mit à pleurer.

-Major, arrêtez tout de suite, vous allez le tuer !

Le major ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien ; Ses yeux brûlaient de haine.

Teyla n'hésita plus. Elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes, saisit Sheppard par le col et l'envoya au sol sans ménagement. Puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur le militaire et le tint fermement par ses vêtements.

-Major, maîtrisez vous, reprenez vous maintenant. Le ton ferme et posé de l'athosienne traversa le brouillard et déchira le voile de colère qui avait obscurcit la raison du major Sheppard. Il se calma subitement et reprit pied avec la réalité.

Il eut de nouveau conscience du chaos qui les entourait.

Le major se redressa et son regard parcouru le « champ de bataille ». Ce qui restait du camp de base de la mission d'exploration.

Ce n'était plus qu'horreur et désolation.

Des cris fusaient, les gens s'interpellaient, hélaient l'équipe médicale qui s'affairait autour des blessés.

Le sergent Bates et le lieutenant Ford transportaient des corps qu'ils alignaient au bord du camp. Sheppard vit la première fermeture éclair du linceul de toile blanche se refermer sur son occupant. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps. Il fallait partir, vite, mais ils ne laisseraient personne derrière eux.

Tous ces scientifiques ! C'était de la folie. Des hommes et des femmes qui n'étaient pas entraînés pour le combat. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais tenu une arme dans leurs mains de toute leur vie. Le major avait été contre dès le départ. Leur place était sur Atlantis. Très peu d'entre eux étaient compétents pour aller en mission sur le terrain.

Et maintenant, c'était un désastre. Cette mission avait tourné au désastre le plus complet. Un véritable fiasco.

L'ennemi leur était tombé dessus sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Ils se pensaient en sécurité et cela avait été un véritable carnage.

John Sheppard lança un dernier regard de dégoût et de mépris au scientifique tremblant et recroquevillé à ses pieds puis il se précipita vers les blessés.


	2. Entre la vie et la mort

Et encore une fois, j'ai oublié le _disclaimer_: Alors, il ne sont pas à moi. Mais peut-être qu'un jour ils tomberont dans le domaine public. Et alors ce jour là, je les prends tous, même Kavanaugh. Ca y est, j'ai mis une option dessus.

2) Entre la vie et la mort

Le major Sheppard, aux commandes du jumper essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son front. La tension drainait comme une lourde chape d'anxiété dans l'habitacle.

Il brûlait de tout lâcher et de se retourner mais ne s'en sentait pas encore le courage.

Alors il écoutait.

Et les bribes de phrases qu'il percevait n'auguraient rien de bon.

L'équipe médicale s'activait autour du brancard. Le médecin était en communication radio avec le docteur Beckett resté sur Atlantis. Ce dernier pouvait ainsi suivre l'évolution de l'état du blessé et donner des directives.

-Attention, il fibrille !

Les infirmiers approchèrent rapidement le défibrillateur afin de transmettre au cœur le choc électrique nécessaire.

-Reculez !

-Ils s'écartèrent Le corps du blessé s'arc-bouta sous le choc.

L'électrocardiogramme ne montra aucun signe d'amélioration.

Les sanglots de l'homme assis un peu plus loin rompirent le silence qui s'était installé.

-On recommence !

Nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec.

-Plus d'activité cardiaque, merde!

Le médecin reprit la radio et échangea rapidement quelques mots avec le docteur Beckett.

-On ouvre.

Le major Sheppard, la peur au ventre, se retourna. Il vit comme dans un rêve le médecin commencer à inciser la peau pale. La tête lui tourna. Il sentit le lieutenant Ford le prendre par les épaules et l'obliger à pivoter.

-Major, vous devriez vous concentrer sur le jumper. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent et plus rapidement nous arriverons, mieux ce sera pour lui.

Le jeune militaire avait raison, bien sur. Il reprit ses esprits et se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait le craquement sec qu'il venait d'entendre.

Puis, irrésistiblement, il se retourna encore une fois et le vit.

Son cœur. Un muscle rouge à nu entre les côtes.

-Major !

Sheppard fut pris de tremblements. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur le tableau de bord.

A travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit, il perçut la voix du jeune médecin qui lui arrivait claire et nette bien que traversée d'un soupçon d'angoisse.

-Allez repars !

Le massage où bien Dieu sait quoi avait commencé. Il serra les mains et se força à contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son propre cœur.

Bip ! bip !bip !. C'était comme une musique. Le trait sur l'écran s'anima d'abord timidement puis régulièrement.

L'équipe médicale poussa un soupir de soulagement. La tension se relâcha un peu.

John Sheppard émergea de son brouillard d'anxiété.

Les infirmiers s'activèrent au dessus du brancard, chacun d'entre eux parfaitement rodé et à son affaire. Le médecin fit le tour de chacun : ventilation, gaz du sang, NFS. Bon, tout était OK. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour l'instant.Il reprit la radio :

-Docteur Beckett, il est reparti. Son état a l'air de se stabiliser. Pour l'instant au moins il ne s'aggrave pas.

Ilécouta les recommandations de son collègue.

-Le docteur Beckett vient de me signaler que le blessé est sujet à diverses allergies alors pas d'injection de quoi que ce soit s'en l'en aviser d'abord. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse un choc anaphylactique par dessus le marché. Ce serait le bouquet !

John Sheppard eut un petit sourire. Oui, un enquiquineur comme celui-là était bien capable d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde, même dans un état critique.

Il observa le visage de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein, aussi reposé.

Il espéra que ça n'allait pas durer.


	3. Dans le jumper

_« Le sentiment de culpabilité est un aiguillon puissant »._

Paul auster ( Extrait de Léviathan).

3) Dans le jumper

Le regard du major Sheppard fit le tour des occupants du jumper. Il s'efforça de se détendre. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne.

Il était responsable de tout ce petit monde.

Le major s'obligea à détourner les yeux de l'occupant du brancard et reporta son attention sur un infirmier qui arrangeait une attelle à la jambe d'une jeune femme très pale. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait au bord d'une crise nerveuse. L'infirmier héla le médecin qui s'approcha et murmura quelques mots apaisants à la patiente qui sembla se détendre un peu.

Il lui fit une injection. Au bout de quelques minutes, la scientifique se détendit et ferma les yeux.

Un militaire, assis contre une paroi, dodelinait de la tête et gémissait doucement, un bandage sanglant sur l'oreille. Sheppard vit avec étonnement son voisin le prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il ignorait sur ses hommes !

Bien sur depuis quelques mois la tension, les menaces inconnues, les attaques des wraith, tous les dangers auxquels ils étaient confrontés chaque jour avaient contribué à exacerber les sentiments et les passions. Tout allait plus vite, comme si le temps leur était compté, comme s'il fallait se dépêcher de vivre avant que tout ne soit terminé.

Le médecin délaissa la jeune femme apaisée. Le major le vit hésiter imperceptiblement puis se diriger vers l'homme prostré à même le sol la tête entre les mains. Le praticien s'accroupit, lui prit le bras et tenta de lui parler. Le scientifique secoua la tête et se détourna. Le médecin insista un moment puis abandonna.

Sheppard sentit de nouveau une bouffée de haine et de dégoût le traverser. Ce minable n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il était bien temps de pleurer maintenant. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran du jumper.

Au fond du vaisseau un infirmier équipé d'une trousse de secours s'approcha de l'homme qui sanglotait :

-Monsieur, je dois m'occuper de vos contusions.

Le ton se voulait indifférent, poli,mais le scientifique y décela une certaine gêne. Il leva la tête. L'infirmier, embarrassé détourna légèrement les yeux.

Evidement, personne ne le regardait en face. Depuis la fin de l'attaque les regards le fuyaient. Les membres de l'expédition, ses collègues, l'évitaient comme s'il avait la peste. Les militaires, eux, le toisaient d'un regard glacé et méprisant. Aucune remarque déplacée, non, bien sûr. Ils ne se le seraient pas permis. Que des silences hostiles. Sauf Sheppard qui lui avait témoigné plutôt violement son mépris.

Mais il avait fait le pire. Il avait sacrifié un autre homme pour sauver sa peau.

Et maintenant cet homme était entre la vie et la mort sur un brancard à quelques mètres de lui. Plus près de la mort que de la vie, de ce qu'il en savait.

Et sa vie à lui ne serait plus jamais la même. Son acte avait changé son existence. Inéluctablement.

« Je suis grillé ». L'expression venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il la trouva juste. Parfaitement adaptée à son cas. « Grillé » à ses yeux, aux yeux du monde. Il n'était pas dupe. C'était un homme lucide. Il savait que désormais il lirait dans chaque regard un rappel de sa faute, de sa lâcheté.

Et personne ne lui en soufflerai jamais mot, bien entendu. Les gens étaient plutôt polis, sur Atlantis. Il pressentait déjà cette pseudo indifférence qui accompagnerait les regards, il savait que ça jaserai dans son dos, il imaginait les conversations cesser brusquement sur son passage.

Son père qui était pasteur et aimait s'en référer à la bible en toute occasion truffant ses discours de citations aurait dit qu'il portait la marque du péché sur son front.

Son père avait toujours eut le sens de l'exagération mais là, il aurait été content.

Oui, pour une fois il aurait fait plaisir à son père.

Ce n'était pas que jusque là il était très populaire, loin s'en faut, mais il s'en fichait royalement, intransigeant et submergé par un sentiment de supériorité qu'il affichait en toute circonstance.

Mais maintenant… Oh, s'il pouvait revenir ne serait-ce que quelques heures en arrière ! Avoir une seconde chance. Il n'aurait pas eu ce geste. Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il lui semblait être tombé de haut et la chute était dure.

Très dure.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. L'infirmier hésita, indécis.

-Monsieur, répéta t'il, laissez- moi faire mon travail.

Calvin Kavanaugh secoua encore une fois la tête et se replia sur lui-même comme s'il voulait disparaître du monde.


	4. Le récit de John Sheppard Première part

4 ) Le récit de John Sheppard 

( Première partie )

Elisabeth Weir s'approcha de la baie vitrée et contempla l'océan. Cinq minutes. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Qu'on lui laisse un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle ferma les yeux et porta les mains à ses tempes pour un léger massage espérant par là calmer la migraine qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Cette mission avait tourné au cauchemar.

Mais que s'était-il véritablement passé sur PLN991 ?

Elle allait tirer cela au clair .Elle récapitula mentalement : Un blessé grave maintenu dans le coma : Heureusement le docteur Beckett venait de l'informer que l'état du docteur McKay s'était stabilisé. Trois disparus, collectés par les rayons des Darts et quatre morts : Une jeune militaire de vingt-cinq ans, un botaniste, une astrophysicienne et une biochimiste.

Autant dire sept morts.

Comment avait-elle pu autoriser que des civils partent en mission d'exploration ? Ils étaient volontaires, certes, mais totalement démunis face au danger.

Le major Sheppard lui avait clairement signifié son désaccord mais elle avait cédé face a la pression des scientifiques.

Elle avait commis là une grave erreur.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui reprocherait sa décision. Ironie du sort, la seule personne qui l'aurait fait n'était pas en position de reprocher quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Mais elle était responsable. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient placés sous sa responsabilité. Elle était leur chef.

Elisabeth Weir soupira. Elle sentit une boule de former au creux de son estomac. Si ça continuait, elle était bonne pour faire un ulcère.

Ils étaient si jeunes ! De jeunes scientifiques pleins d'espoirs et d'enthousiasme. Fiers de faire partie de l'élite, choisis parmi les meilleurs afin de contribuer au projet le plus extraordinaire que l'humanité ait jamais connu.

Que leur avait-elle dit ce jour là avant leur départ pour Atlantis ?

-« Vous avez été choisi parce que vous êtes chacun les meilleurs dans votre spécialité ».

Ils avaient franchi la porte sans hésitation, comme des conquérants et maintenant…

-Elisabeth ?

Le major Sheppard se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regardait, indécis.

Elisabeth Weir reprit contenance. Elle n'allait pas fuir ses responsabilités, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle l'assumerait. Elle avança vers le major d'un pas décidé.

-John, je vous ai demandé de venir afin que tous les deux nous tirions au clair les événements qui sont survenus sur PLN991. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas et je compte sur vous pour m'en faire le récit.

Le docteur Weir prit une chaise et enjoignit le major d'en faire autant.

-John, dites-moi tout.

LE RECIT DE JOHN SHEPPARD :

« Comme vous le savez déjà, nous sommes arrivés sur PLN991 mardi matin. La température était d'au moins 93.2 F. C'est vous dire s'il faisait chaud. Nous avons tout d'abord inspecté les lieux. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie sur un rayon de soixante miles au moins.

J'ai déclaré qu'il n'y avait aucun empêchement. Les scientifiques ont débarqué leur matériel et se sont immédiatement mis au travail sous la direction du docteur McKay.

J'ai posté des sentinelles aux points stratégiques comme le veut le règlement.

Nous avons monté les tentes et assuré l'intendance comme nous le faisons toujours pour ce genre de mission.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans incident si ce n'est que le docteur McKay a hurlé après un collègue qui a osé l'interrompre dans ses travaux pour poser une question manifestement jugée impertinente par notre génie.

Je suis intervenu et finalement Rodney s'est calmé.

R.A.S pour la nuit.

Mercredi matin à l'aube,tous étaient déjà au travail. Vous connaissez McKay, quand il est levé, tout le monde doit l'être aussi. De toute façon., avec cette chaleur, vous imaginez la température qu'il faisait dans les tentes !

Mais tout allait bien. Chacun était à son poste. Il n'y avait que Teyla qui paraissait préoccupée. Je me souviens qu'elle marchait de long en large en tripotant nerveusement l'espèce de médaillon qu'elle garde toujours sur elle. Vous savez, celui que j'ai trouvé dans un souterrain.

( _John aurait pu parler à ce moment là de ce sentiment de calme, de sérénité, de ce silence presque inquiétant qui régnait aux alentours. Il aurait pu dire aussi qu'il s'était soudain senti oppressé sans savoir pourquoi_.).

Et c'est là que tout a basculé. Teyla a poussé un cri et s'est saisie de son arme.

-Major, ils sont là, je les sens !

J'ai compris tout de suite. Tous les soldats se sont mis en état d'alerte. Eux aussi avaient entendu le cri de Teyla et ils ont réagi immédiatement.

J'ai crié : « Tout le monde à terre ! couchez vous ! ».

A ce moment là, les scientifiques n'ont pas vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait.

Il faut dire que l'attaque a été fulgurante : deux Darts ont surgi. Le premier a capturé dans son rayon deux scientifiques qui s'étaient mis à courir et le second a piégé un lieutenant.

Puis les wraith ont surgi Dieu sait d'où.

Ca a été la panique parmi les civils.

La bataille s'est engagée. Nous nous sommes efforcés de protéger les scientifiques mais trois d'entre eux qui s'étaient écartés du campement se sont retrouvés piégés. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Les wraith les ont…comment dire ? Enfin, ils s'en sont servi tout de suite. C'était épouvantable. Ils hurlaient en agonisant et nous, nous étions impuissants.

C'était le bazar. Vous imaginez les bruits, les hurlements ?

Nous avons fini par avoir le dessus. Les wraith se sont enfuis mais ça a été un véritable massacre. »

Le major se tut, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était terrible de revivre ces moments. Non, vraiment, ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus. Les wraith leur étaient tombés dessus d'un coup. Mais comment avaient-ils su ?

-John, dit doucement Elisabeth, il s'est passé quelque chose avec les docteurs Kavannaugh et McKay.

Le major Sheppard hésita. Il savait qu'il faudrait en arriver là.

Il soupira.

-John, s'il vous plait ?


	5. Le récit de John Sheppard Seconde parti

5) Le récit de John Sheppard

( Seconde partie )

« C'était presque la fin de la bataille. Il faut savoir que Le docteur McKay et le docteur Kavannaugh étaient éloignés d'une centaine de mètres du campement quand tout a commencé.

Ils étaient donc hors de la zone protégée lors de l'attaque.

Tout est allé très vite. Le sergent Jenkins s'est précipitée vers eux pour assurer leur protection, son P90 au bras, mon Dieu, elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans !

Un wraith s'est interposé entre elle et les scientifiques. Elle a eu beau tirer au coup par coup puis en rafale, le wraith ne s'est pas écroulé. Il la saisit et oh, vous connaissez leur manière de procéder ! »

( _John marqua une pause, saisit par la nausée. Allison Jenkins, vingt-cinq ans seulement. Elle était du Colorado, une petite bourgade aux environs de Denver. John s'en souvenait parce qu'il avaient discuté de pêche à la truite, une fois et Jenkins lui en avait remontré sur l'art et la manière de pêcher la truite. Elle était vive, gaie et elle était morte maintenant. Le major serra les dents pour s'empêcher de craquer_.).

-John, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons reprendre ceci plus tard.

-Non, Elisabeth, ça ira. Autant en finir tout de suite. Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé :

« Kavannauhg s'est mis à hurler. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était terrible. McKay, lui, n'a pas perdu son sang froid. Il s'est précipité pour ramasser le P90 du sergent et ce foutu Kavannaugh derrière lui qui l'agrippait, qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et, oh vous savez, vous connaissez Rodney avec les armes à feu. On a assez plaisanté là dessus, on dirait que dès qu'elles sont entre ses mains, elles se mettent à dérailler. Et bien sûr, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Il a voulu tirer mais le P90 n'a pas fonctionné.

C'est à ce moment là que le wraith a foncé sur eux. Il en voulait après Kavannaugh, c'était certain. Peut-être que ses hurlements lui vrillaient les tympans, qui sait ? Et.. John hésita :

Il l'a fait. Ce foutu salaud l'a fait. Au moment où le wraith allait l'agripper, Kavannaugh a saisi McKay par les épaules et l'a délibérément jeté dans les bras du monstre. Vous entendez ça ? Il l'a jeté, poussé. Il n'a pas hésité à le sacrifier pour sauver sa peau.

McKay avait tenté de le protéger et ce porc de Kavannaugh l'a…

John déglutit. Il observa quelques secondes de silence puis reprit son récit.

-Je veux penser que toutes les missions auxquelles McKay a participé ont contribué à son salut. Il a beaucoup appris. Il a changé. Il y a encore quelques mois il serait resté tétanisé et le wraith l'aurait tué. Mais là, il s'est laissé glisser dans ses bras et lui est passé entre les jambes. »

John eut un petit rire et reprit le fil de son récit :

« Vous imaginez ça ? Rodney McKay en personne se faufilant à quatre pattes entre les jambes d'un wraith !

Malheureusement, il lui a laissé son arme. Le wraith s'est retourné, furieux et lui a tiré dessus. Et bien sûr, le P90 a fonctionné.

Tout ce que je vous raconte là s'est passé en à peine trois minutes.

Vous connaissez la suite : A ce moment là nous sommes enfin parvenus jusqu'à eux et nous avons criblé le wraith. Il s'est finalement écroulé. ».

Le major Sheppard se tut et Elisabeth Weir le questionna du regard.

-John?

Le major détourna les yeux :

« -Oui, je sais à quoi vous pensez. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai perdu la tête. Kavannaugh était là bien vivant à hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge et McKay, lui, baignait dans son sang, inanimé, si pâle !

Je…j'ai attrapé Kavannaugh et je l'ai forcé à se relever et si Teyla n'avait pas été là, ce n'est pas parce que ses nerfs ont lâché qu'il serait à l'infirmerie en ce moment. »

Le major Sheppard retourna la tête et cette fois ci regarda Elisabeth Weir droit dans les yeux :

« Oui, je lui ai mis une dérouillée et, Elisabeth, sachez que je n'en éprouve aucun regret ».

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Voilà, vous savez tout ».

Elisabeth fixa pensivement la porte par laquelle John Sheppard venait de partir. A eux deux, ils partageaient le commandement de la cité, en quelque sorte. Ce qu'avait fait le major était inexcusable mais compréhensible en même temps. La peur, la révolte et surtout la pression l'avaient fait sortir de ses gonds. Peut-être s'était-il senti coupable aussi. Sur PLN 991, tout le monde était sous sa responsabilité et il n'avait pas décelé le danger. Peut-être y avait-il autre chose? Le docteur Weir ne savait pas.

De toute façon, qui allait juger le major Sheppard ? Aux yeux des autres militaires, le geste de Kavannaugh justifiait la correction que John lui avait mise.

Et les scientifiques ? Dans leur petit monde Calvin Kavannaugh n'était pas aimé ni même apprécié. Il avait l'art de rebuter tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il était hautain, méprisant. McKay n'était pas facile. Il se considérait comme un génie mais il l'était vraiment. Et puis à plusieurs reprises il avait sauvé la cité alors que Kavannaugh…Elisabeth soupira. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. C'était son rôle et elle ne tenterait en aucune façon d'échapper à ses obligations.

Elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie en portant les mains à ses tempes.

La migraine l'avait reprise.


	6. L'infirmerie

6) L'infirmerie

Rodney McKay émergea lentement du brouillard cotonneux qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Il perçut immédiatement la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Il tenta de ne pas paniquer et ouvrit les yeux sur les lampes du plafond. Il savait ce que c'était, à quoi ça servait mais n'arrivait pas un mettre un nom dessus Il resta perplexe quelques secondes puis tout reprit sa place. Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement.

Il était dans un hôpital. Non, il était plus précisément à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, un endroit qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent fréquenté.

Il fit l'inventaire, bougeant les pieds. O.K, tout fonctionnait bien de ce coté là. Les mains ? C'était O.K là aussi. Seulement cette douleur et quelque chose qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il s'exhorta au calme. Il était à l'infirmerie, donc entre de bonnes mains. On s'occupait de lui et s'il avait quelque chose dans la gorge, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. C'était pour une bonne raison.

Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Il fit un effort de mémoire et tout lui revint : PLN991, l'expédition, la sérénité du petit matin et l'attaque, les hurlements de Kavannaugh, le P90 enrayé. Dans un éclair, il revit le canon de l'arme pointé sur lui, les longues mains décharnées du wraith. Il avait crié. Il s'en souvenait. Dans un dernier moment de révolte contre la mort si proche. Il avait hurlé « Non ! » puis avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais il n'était vraiment sûr de rien.

Et il venait de se réveiller.

Vivant.

Il entendit un bruit de voix et un regard chaleureux se pencha sur lui. Le docteur Beckett lui souriait.

-Alors Rodney, vous êtes de retour ? Bienvenue parmi nous.

Le scientifique s'agita.

-Chut, Rodney, restez tranquille. Tout va bien, murmura t'il d'une voix apaisante. Je vais vous ôter le tube qui obstrue votre gorge. Le médecin se saisit d'une paire de pincette. Nous avons dû vous intuber. Quand je vous le dirais, vous tousserez très fort. Allez, à trois. Un..deux.. et trois ! et voilà. C'est normal si vous sentez votre gorge irritée.

-Heu ! heu ! Toussota le scientifique en émettant un bruit guttural.

-Ne cherchez pas à parler, Rodney. Vous souffrez d'une blessure par balle à la poitrine. Vous avez été opéré avec succès.

Le docteur Beckett passa sous silence l'arrêt cardiaque et la réanimation dans le jumper. Il serait bien temps d'y revenir plus tard.

-Morts ? Articula le canadien

Le médecin hésita.

-Oui Rodney, il y a des morts. Quatre décès et trois disparus. Oui, autant dire sept morts au total. Cinq scientifiques et deux militaires.

McKay ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mon dieu, tant que ça !

-Rodney, reposez-vous. Atlantis a besoin de vous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous.

Mais Rodney McKay n'entendait plus rien. Il avait de nouveau sombré dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Dans une petite salle isolée de l'infirmerie, Calvin Kavannaugh se reposait. Le docteur Beckett lui avait administré un tranquillisant.

Elisabeth Weir ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour docteur Kavannaugh. J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas répondu alors..

Elle s'approcha du lit et Kavannaugh se tourna contre le mur. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Tout de suite. Surtout ne voir personne. Bien sur, il s'était attendu à cette visite. C'était elle le chef même s'il avait si souvent mis en doute ses compétences.

-Docteur Kavannaugh, je voudrais que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé sur PLN991. Vous savez à quoi je fais allusion et nous devons avoir une discussion à ce sujet.

Silence. Kavannaugh fixait toujours obstinément le mur blanc devant lui..

-Bon, et bien, docteur, je vois que vous n'êtes pas disposé à parler pour l'instant. Je repasserai plus tard, annonça la diplomate en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'homme sortit de son silence :

-N'avez-vous jamais eu peur, docteur Weir ? Peur ? Paniquer à en perdre la raison ? Au point de perdre tout contrôle. Bien sur, vous, vous ne l'auriez pas fait, n'est ce pas, dit-il faisant allusion à son geste. Les gens comme vous se sacrifient pour les autres. Ce sont des héros, ajouta t'il d'une voix amère.

-Docteur Kavannaugh, personne ne peut dire comment il aurait réagi à votre place.

-Toujours mieux que moi. McKay, lui n'a pas paniqué. Je suis lâche. Vous le pensez, je le pense et tout le monde le sait à présent. Et c'est vrai.

-Calvin, je ne vous juge pas.

-Docteur Weir, je suis coupable. Quand on comment un acte répréhensible on est coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi maintenant.

-Calvin, je ne vais pas discuter plus longtemps avec vous mais sachez que si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir. Mais en attendant, je vous enjoins, je vous ordonne même d'avoir un entretien le plus rapidement possible avec le docteur Heightmeyer.

D'autre part, écoutez-moi bien : Ici, sur Atlantis, tout le monde a sa place. Nous ne pouvons nous passer des compétences de personne, surtout après les pertes que nous venons de subir chez vos collègues scientifiques. Alors, même si vous me trouvez dure, je vous demande de reprendre votre travail au plus vite. J'espère que vous me comprenez.

Le docteur Kavannaugh se tourna finalement vers elle. Elle nota les bleus et les contusions sur les lèvres et la mâchoire.

-Je ne sais pas si je le peux, docteur Weir.

-C'est dans l'intérêt de tous, Calvin.

Elisabeth Weir sortit de l'infirmerie et se trouva nez à nez avec John Sheppard.

-Elisabeth, vous êtes venue prendre des nouvelles de McKay ? Vous l'avez vu ?questionna le major avec empressement.

-Rodney est sortit du coma, John mais je viens d'avoir une discussion avec le docteur Kavannaugh.

John eut un petit reniflement de mépris.

-Vous perdez votre temps avec lui, Elisabeth, cette ordure n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elisabeth Weir, dirigeante d'Atlantis se mettait rarement en colère. Elle ne mâchait généralement pas ses mots et disait ce qu'elle avait à dire, même si cela ne faisait pas toujours plaisir à son interlocuteur. Mais là, c'était trop, elle attrapa le major par la manche !

-Et qui êtes vous donc pour juger les gens ? Dieu tout puissant ? Saint Sheppard qui décide qui vaut la peine d'exister ?

-Elisabeth, que vous arrive t'il, je ne vous avait jamais vu ainsi, s'étonna le major éberlué.

-Ah oui ? Et bien croyez-moi ça fait du bien.

-Ecoutez, vous êtes manifestement fatiguée et…

Elisabeth Weir éclata d'un rire ironique. Fatiguée ? On lui faisait remarquer qu'elle était fatiguée ? Depuis deux jours, elle devait gérer une situation de crise. Elle avait fait face à la colère des scientifiques puis à celle des militaires.

Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Quelques bagarres avaient éclaté ça et là. La tension était à son comble. Il lui semblait que la cité se trouvait soudain sur une poudrière prête à exploser. Le massacre de PLN991 avait mis le feu aux poudres, dévoilant au grand jour des peurs et des terreurs qui étaient jusque là restées calfeutrées au fond des consciences.

Elle espérait que les esprits se calmeraient au moment des obsèques. Elisabeth savait d'expérience que ces moments de recueillement et d'émotions pouvaient faire des miracles. Ils fallait qu'ils redeviennent tous soudés afin de faire face à l'avenir.

En attendant, elle était sous tension.

-Elisabeth, reprit le major, vous devez garder votre sang-froid…

-Garder mon sang-froid ? Le coupa froidement la diplomate, c'est vous qui me dites cela, John ? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez perdu le votre au point de passer à tabac un homme choqué dans une situation de crise ?

-Vous n'y étiez pas.

-Pourquoi avez-vous perdu votre contrôle, John ?

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, Elisabeth, s'impatienta le major.

-Alors, John, je vais être claire. Si cela n'avait pas été McKay, si cela avait été Zelenka ou un autre, auriez-vous eu la même réaction ?

John Sheppard ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elisabeth Weir tourna les talons et reprit la direction de son bureau.


	7. Nocturne

7) Nocturne

Le major Sheppard faisait l'amour. Ses lèvres parcouraient sensuellement la peau douce sous la sienne en même temps qu'il effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la venue imminente de l'orgasme. Puis il se tendit brusquement, arqua les reins et éjacula dans un cri rauque.

Il ouvrit les yeux et prit immédiatement contact avec la réalité.

Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu, que venait-il de lui arriver ? Il s'assit sur le lit en sueur et profondément troublé.

Il venait de rêver qu'il baisait McKay.

Il porta la main à son sexe poisseux. McKay. Un homme. Et il y avait pris du plaisir. Suffisamment en tout cas pour avoir joui et éjaculé dans son sommeil.

« J'ai rêvé que je baisais avec McKay ». Sa propre voix le fit sursauter. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait parlé tout haut.

-Bon, voyons ça. Ok ? J'ai rêvé que je le baisais mais cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Il employait délibérément le terme « Baiser ». Il ne voulait pas penser « Faire l'amour » parce que cela impliquait encore autre chose. Il repensa brusquement à sa conversation avec le docteur Weir. Mais oui, voilà, c'était ça ! Qu'avait-elle voulu insinuer ? Que lui, John Sheppard avait un penchant pour le scientifique ? C'était grotesque. Mais en tout cas cela l'avait suffisamment troublé pour qu'il en fasse un rêve érotique. Il était fatigué aussi. Donc vulnérable. Voilà tout. Il était sous tension. Lui aussi avait dû faire face à la colère de ses hommes après les événements de PLN991. Personne n'avait compris comment on n'en était arrivé là. Même si les militaires n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur et en avaient vu d'autres, un sentiment de révolte et d'impuissance était né face à cet ennemi si particulier qu'étaient les wraith. La mort de Jenkins et la disparition du lieutenant avaient bouleversé ses hommes. Et lui aussi.

Il se rassura : McKay était son ami. Il tenait à lui et c'était normal. Et s'il avait fondu un plomb sur PLN991, c'était dû à une pulsion de colère et de rage face à la lâcheté de Kavannaugh qui avait mis en péril son meilleur ami.

Rien d'autre.

Malgré tout le malaise subsistait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bientôt ce serait l'aube, ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de se rendormir. De toute façon, il doutait d'y arriver et puis les rêves, ça suffisait pour cette nuit !

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche.

oooooooooo

Rodney McKay, plongé dans un demi sommeil sentit confusément une présence près de son lit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'infirmerie était silencieuse, troublée seulement par le bip-bip du moniteur cardiaque. Quelqu'un venait de se pencher sur lui. Il reconnu aussitôt les yeux vert noisettes. Un regard interrogateur. Il fronça les sourcils. Que lui demandait le major ? Il ne comprenait pas. Puis la silhouette disparut subitement. Le scientifique se dit qu'il était en train de rêver et replongea dans le sommeil.

Oooooooooo

Le major Sheppard observa le cœur serré les derniers préparatifs pour les obsèques qui auraient lieu dans quelques heures, en fin de matinée.

Le sergent Jenkins aurait droit aux honneurs militaires bien sur. Et le lieutenant pris dans le rayon du dart aussi. Il devait être considéré comme mort. Il aurait été inutile et cruel d'entretenir l'espoir auprès de ses amis en niant la réalité.

Idem pour les scientifiques disparus. Personne ne se voilerait la face.

La cérémonie rassemblerait tout le monde. Civils ou militaires, tous étaient concernés par le drame. Elisabeth, prononcerait un discours et rappellerait à tous qui étaient ces hommes et ces femmes décédés, elle dirait quelques mots sur leurs vies, leurs qualités. Ce qu'elle aurait pu glaner en interrogeant les amis les plus proches et en consultant les dossiers.

Puis quand tout serait terminé, ils seraient incinérés.

Et chacun vaquerait de nouveau à ses occupations, le cœur un peu plus lourd, c'est tout.

Il n'y aurait pas de cérémonie religieuse. La religion ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans la cité. Les allusions à un quelconque culte étaient rares. Chacun gardait ses croyances pour soi et c'était bien ainsi.

-John ?

Le major se retourna. Le docteur Weir était là, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

-Vous êtes bien matinale Elisabeth.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue voir si les préparatifs de la cérémonie se déroulaient bien.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle claire et spacieuse qui serait tout à l'heure noire de monde.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller Elisabeth ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je…

-Ca va aller, John. Et vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ca va. Ecoutez, Elisabeth, pour hier je voulais vous dire que je regrette de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait et…

-Ce n'est rien, John, nous étions sur les nerfs tous les deux. Je m'excuse moi-même de vous avoir tenu des propos désobligeants. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous dire que je comprends votre attitude envers le docteur Kavannaugh.

-Je sais Elisabeth et je vous remercie de votre franchise.

-Alors amis de nouveau ?

-Absolument.

Elisabeth sourit :

-Alors si nous allions discuter devant une tasse de café avant d'aller rendre visite à Rodney ?

-Avec plaisir Elisabeth !


	8. Le printemps

8) Le printemps

John Sheppard reposa au sol une caisse de matériel et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Son regard se posa sur McKay et une fois de plus il fut saisi par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Le scientifique se tenait debout, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés et prenait un plaisir manifeste à laisser le léger vent du printemps caresser son visage. Il semblait goûter l'air, le soleil et son corps ainsi offert dégageait une aura de sensualité qui tout à la fois fascinait le major et lui donnait un sentiment de malaise.

Il détourna les yeux, gêné et fronça les sourcils. Kavannaugh ! Quelle mouche avait piqué McKay ! Entre tous ses collègues, c'était Kavannaugh qu'il avait emmené.

Quand John lui avait demandé pourquoi, le scientifique avait simplement répondu : « Parce qu'il me l'a demandé ». Le militaire n'avait rien tiré de plus de la part de son ami.

Rodney, vivant.

Plus d'un mois s'était maintenant écoulé depuis les évènements survenus sur PLN991. Les esprits s'étaient apaisés et la vie avait repris son cours. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Elisabeth Weir avait fait un magnifique et touchant discours lors des obsèques exhortant les habitants d'Atlantis à se serrer les coudes, demandant encore plus de solidarité et de courage face à l'adversité.

Rodney s'était rétablit. Il détestait rester inactif à l'infirmerie et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour en sortir le plus rapidement possible. Le jour où le docteur Beckett lui avait donné le feu vert, le personnel de l'infirmerie avait organisé une petite soirée pour fêter le départ du patient le « plus pénible des deux galaxies ».

Il était sorti encore fatigué et amaigri mais guéri. Mais qu'en était-il des séquelles psychologiques ? Personne ne pouvait se prononcer là-dessus. A chaque fois qu'on l'interrogeait, Rodney observait un silence buté et même le docteur Weir avait essuyé une fin de non recevoir de la part du scientifique.

Manifestement il ne désirait pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé sur ¨PLN991.

Puis huit jours auparavant l'équipe du major Lorne qui revenait d'une exploration avait capté un puissant signal provenant d'une planète inconnue. Ils avaient affiné la recherche et découvert que le signal émanait d'une falaise au bord d'un océan.

Une falaise en partie couverte de curieuses inscriptions de ce qui semblait être le langage des anciens.

Le docteur McKay avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait décrété qu'il fallait absolument organiser une expédition. S'il s'agissait d'un E2PZ, on ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'aubaine.

Sheppard avait trouvé qu'il avait la mémoire courte mais le docteur Beckett et le docteur Heightmeyer avaient encouragé le projet de Rodney. Weir s'était mise de la partie mais avait exigé que le nombre de civils soit restreint à son minimum.

C'était comme cela qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette planète par un beau matin de printemps local.

Un printemps exubérant. Sur les branches les bourgeons avaient éclatés donnant naissance à une multitude de petites fleurs roses, blanches et bleues qui se balançaient au gré d'un petit vent léger et chaud qui parcourait les prairies et se perdait au bout de la falaise dans le mugissement incessant de l'océan..

McKay sortit de sa rêverie et sans même s'en rendre compte chercha le major des yeux. Il le trouva qui l'observait et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là. En fait, leurs regards se croisaient souvent. Quand l'un d'entre eux levait les yeux, ce n'était pas rare de trouver le regard de l'autre fixé sur lui.

Le scientifique, perplexe, sourit au major. Bon, en fait tout ceci était bien naturel. S'ils se cherchaient si souvent du regard, c'était pour se rassurer l'un et l'autre après les terribles évènements de PLN991. Ils s'aimaient bien et étaient amis. Il n'y avait rien à redire à cela.

Soulagé par ses propres conclusions, McKay reprit le contrôle des opérations et entreprit de monter le sonar qui permettrait de sonder la roche et de localiser la source d'énergie.

Calvin Kavanaugh était penché sur la foreuse qui venait d'être débarquée et procédait aux dernières vérifications avant sa mise en place. Elle n'entrerait en action que plus tard mais le moment venu, elle devrait être opérationnelle. Il était nerveux. Il avait bien senti le regard hostile du major tout à l'heure mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une fois de plus il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en se proposant pour être de l'expédition. Il jeta des coups d'œils anxieux aux alentours et essaya de se calmer. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Le docteur Kavanaugh se força à respirer un bon coup et apaisé se concentra sur son travail.

Il aurait été beaucoup moins serein s'il avait su que par-delà le chaos rocheux qui s'étendait au nord de la falaise un regard étranger les épiait et ne perdait rien deleurs faits et gestes.


	9. Intrusion

9) Intrusion 

Le docteur Rodney McKay fixait avec attention les relevés retransmis par le sonar. Celui ci avait balayé la majeure partie de la falaise. En vain. Aucune trace de cavité. Pourtant le signal existait bien. Mais d'où émettait-il précisément, c'était un mystère. Ils n'avaient pas cherché où il fallait.

Ils avaient filmé les inscriptions gravées sur les roches et expédié le tout sur Atlantis. Là-bas, le docteur Zelenka et ses collègues étaient à l'œuvre afin de découvrir un indice qui permettrait de localiser l'E2PZ où quoi que ce fut.

McKay soupira. Une journée de perdue.

Enfin, pas vraiment. L'installation était terminée. Tout le matériel était opérationnel. Même la foreuse. Kavanaugh n'avait pas ménagé sa peine. Il y travaillait depuis le matin. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être sa spécialité. Il avait potassé, étudié la question, se penchant sur les mystères des têtes de foreuses, de longueurs des tiges, des forces de poussée et de retrait etc.. Il avait également prélevé des échantillons de roches et pris des renseignements sur les différents types d'explosifs dont ils disposaient.

McKay jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Kavanaugh.Il était obligé de reconnaître que l'autre scientifique avait fait un travail remarquable. Ce dernier parlait peu. Le mois passé avait été difficile pour lui. McKay le savait et il avait fait son possible pour lui faciliter les choses. Lui-même avait de la peine à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir. Il se savait égoïste et égocentrique. Et ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Après tout, il était un génie et les autres n'avaient qu'à le prendre comme il était. Pourtant... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à quelque part, il se sentait responsable de Kavanaugh. C'était absurde, bien sûr mais Rodney n'avait pas envie d'en chercher au fond de lui les raisons. Le monde des sentiments était trop confus pour l'esprit du docteur McKay. Il faisait avec, un point, c'est tout.

Un soir, Kavanaugh s'était glissé furtivement dans l'infirmerie. Il s'était assis près de Rodney et avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Mais il était resté bloqué, sans pouvoir articuler un seul mot. McKay qui n'était pourtant pas très perspicace pour ces choses là avait immédiatement compris que Calvin avait préparé un discours qui ne voulait pas sortir. A la place, il avait juste murmuré : « J'ai eu peur » et Rodney avait pardonné.

Il chercha le major du regard. Celui-ci discutait avec ses hommes. Ils prenaient certainement des dispositions pour les tours de garde la nuit. Rodney nota que le militaire jetait de fréquents coups d'œil de son coté. L'agacement le reprit. Puis Sheppard s'avança dans sa direction.

-Dites, McKay, il est temps d'aller faire un gros dodo maintenant.

-Major, vous ne voulez pas me border tant que vous y êtes ?

-Pas de problème, McKay, d'autant plus que nous partageons la même tente.

Ca, le scientifique l'aurait parié. Carson avait dû faire promettre au militaire de le surveiller, de contrôler s'il mangeait bien, s'il dormait bien et tant qu'il y était s'il prenait bien ses médicaments.

-McKay, vous n'avez pas oublié de prendre vos médicaments, hein ?

Le canadien lui lança un regard furibond.

-Major, le jour où j'aurai besoin d'une nounou, je vous appellerai, répliqua t'il sèchement.

Le major sourit mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il poussa le scientifique jusque dans la tente. Celui-ci, vaincu se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était vrai, il était exténué. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son sac de couchage.

Le major Sheppard s'engouffra dans son duvet en espérant que ses rêves ne reviendraient pas cette nuit. Ni les autres nuits d'ailleurs. Ce serait le bouquet s'il se réveillait en jouissant et en criant le prénom de McKay. Cela lui était encore arrivé deux où trois fois depuis la fameuse nuit qui avait précédé les obsèques et à chaque fois, il s'était trouvé une bonne raison pour expliquer ces rêves pour le moins bizarres. En effet, en aucun cas, il n'était porté sur les hommes. Et Rodney McKay était son ami. Il se le répétait d'ailleurs tous les jours, à chaque fois que malgré lui, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur le scientifique.

Si cela continuait, il irait peut être voir Heightmeyer. Elle aurait sûrement une explication rationnelle à lui fournir. Certainement en rapport avec PLN991. Il s'en était tellement voulu de n'avoir pas su mieux protéger McKay. Voilà, c'était certainement ça. Oui, il culpabilisait. La réponse était certainement là. D'un coup il se sentit mieux. « Oui, mais et les autres scientifiques que tu n'as pas su protéger, tu bandes pour eux aussi ? », demanda une toute petite voix nichée au fond de son cerveau. Le major Sheppard fit taire l'importune d'un sursaut irrité.

-Ca va major ? demanda Rodney inquiet du brusque mouvement de son ami.

-Oui, oui, dormez McKay. Dormez bien, rajouta t'il en se retournant.

-Vous aussi major, répondit le scientifique dans un bâillement.

Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Au cœur de la nuit une mince silhouette passa sans difficulté entre les sentinelles et se faufila subrepticement dans le camp. Elle fit le tour des installations scientifiques, consulta les notes du docteur McKay et s'arrêta intriguée devant la foreuse. Puis elle fit le tour des personnes présentes. Des militaires surtout et peu de civils. Un mouvement attira son attention. Un homme sortit de sa tente et s'approcha de la falaise. L'intrus se demanda si l'homme avait l'intention de sauter mais celui-ci s'assit sur un rocher et s'abîma dans la contemplation de l'océan qu'éclairaient les rayons d'une énorme lune. Puis il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se relever et tourna son visage encore ruisselant de larmes dans la direction de l'intrus. Il ôta machinalement ses lunettes et les essuya contre son tee-shirt. La silhouette sombre, tapie dans le noir retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle venait d'identifier l'atlante. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait du docteur Calvin Kananaugh.

Le scientifique finit par regagner sa tente. L'intrus se faufila de nouveau entre les sentinelles et repris d'un pas vif et assuré la direction du nord où il était attendu avec impatience. Il ramenait des informations intéressantes.

Très intéressantes.


	10. Pulsions

10) Pulsion

Rodney McKay poussa un cri de rage en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

Peu après l'aube, un vent violent venant du large s'était levé et avait balayé sur son passage une partie du campement et surtout, surtout, le précieux sonar. Il gisait au sol à cinq mètres au moins de son support initial à coté d'un écran d'ordinateur éventré.

Et McKay était entré dans une colère noire. Hurlant, invectivant. C'était comme si une nouvelle tempête s'abattait sur le campement.

Du grand McKay.

-Kavanaugh, bougez-vous le train au lieu de rester comme ça les bras ballants. Mais faites quelque chose !

L'autre scientifique se baissa et entreprit d'examiner l'appareil.

-Et si ces abrutis de militaires avaient mieux protégé le matériel, on en serait pas là ! vociféra t'il.

-McKay ! Le major Sheppard commençait à être à bout de patience.

-Et quel est l'imbécile qui a choisi cet endroit pour établir le campement ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Ces militaires ! des petits pois dans la cervelle et tout juste bons à marcher au pas de l'oie !

Le major Sheppard était blême.

-Dites, McKay, vous allez la boucler, oui ?

-Major, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner alors commencez par la boucler vous-même et dites à vos hommes de réparer les dégâts ! tempêta le scientifique hors de lui.

-McKay, Un mot de plus et vous allez comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que c'est moi l'imbécile quiait choisi le lieu du campement.

-Ah oui ? Ben je l'aurais parié.

Le major exaspéré attrapa le canadien par le col de sa veste.

-Vous allez vraiment la fermer maintenant McKay. Vous n'êtes qu'un égocentrique présomptueux et capricieux qui se prend pour le centre de l'univers !

Le scientifique se dégagea brusquement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Il s'engagea sur le petit chemin naturel qui descendait à la minuscule plage de galets.

-Je vous laisse entre incapables. C'est pas facile d'être entouré d'incompétents ! jeta t'il au major en dévalant la pente.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Le major s'engagea lui aussi sur le sentier à la poursuite du scientifique avec l'intention ferme de lui dire sa façon de penser et de mettre les points sur les i.

Il le trouva sur la plage, pâle et tremblant, adossé à la falaise.

-McKay ! John s'approcha dans une colère noire et s'arrêta à un mètre du scientifique.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la seconde suivante un même élan les avait jeté l'un contre l'autre, s'empoignant, les bouches soudées, les langues se cherchant avec passion et frénésie. Les mains de Rodney serrèrent avec violence les fesses du major alors que les doigts de celui-ci s'enfonçaient brutalement dans le dos du scientifique, palpant, cherchant fiévreusement sous les vêtements, descendant plus bas et empoignant la chair chaude des fesses, le plaquant durement contre lui. Les sexes en érection se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec force à travers les pantalons. Les corps se tendirent sous le même désir.

Puis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se repoussèrent brusquement.

La force et la violence de l'étreinte les laissa hors d'haleine, les yeux brûlants, le refus au bout des lèvres :

-Non !Non ! Non ! Non !

Des mots qu'ils s'envoyaient comme un leitmotiv et qui exprimaient le rejet, la négation de leurs envies.

Les yeux dans les yeux, tremblants, ils se guettaient, redoutant et désirant un nouveau contact, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre, fascinés et rebutés par cette invraisemblable attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

-Docteur McKay ! Docteur McKay ?

Le charme se brisa. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix.

Calvin Kavanaugh venait de déboucher sur la petite plage et s'arrêta, indécis. Manifestement il venait de se passer quelque chose entre le major Sheppard et McKay. L'atmosphère était électrique. Il sentait nettement une forte tension entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient manifestement troublés. C'était même un euphémisme ! On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de…

Kavanaugh chassa cette étrange pensée de sa tête. Mais non, c'était impossible ! D'ailleurs les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés en pleine querelle !

-Oui, Calvin ?

McKay reprenait ses esprits.

-C'est le sonar, docteur. Il est opérationnel. En fait, il n'a subi aucune avarie. Il a juste effectué un vol plané !

La plaisanterie les dérida un peu.

-J'arrive Calvin.

Kavanaugh hocha la tête et entreprit de remonter au campement.

John et Rodney se regardèrent puis détournèrent les yeux, gênés.

-Bon, il faut y retourner maintenant.

Le major acquiesça et suivit le scientifique sur le petit sentier.


	11. Enlèvement

11 ) Enlèvement

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. L'ombre des arbres en fleurs s'étirait lentement en longues taches brunes sur l'herbe de la prairie.

-Ca y est, c'est ça, impossible que ce soit autre chose !

Les images sur l'écran indiquaient nettement une cavité au cœur de la roche aux contours trop rectilignes pour être l'œuvre de la nature.

Kavanaugh se pencha pour observer :

-Nous étions dans l'erreur dès le début. Heureusement que nous avons envoyé les films au docteur Zelenka ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à percer et trouver l'E2PZ.

En effet, les ordinateurs de la cité avaient rapidement traité les données transmises par McKay et décodé avec facilité les inscriptions gravées sur la roche. Et l'une d'elles indiquait un point précis dans la falaise.

-En fait, répondit McKay, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un E2PZ, réfléchissez, Kavanaugh, nous l'aurions localisé immédiatement alors que ce qui est là dessous produit un rayonnement tellement puissant qu'il est impossible d'en localiser la source même. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se trouve là, répondit pensivement le scientifique désignant la cavité sur l'écran.

Il sourit. Il était vraiment un génie et une fois de plus, il avait certainement mis dans le mille.

Il se redressa et son regard croisa celui du major. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Il faut descendre la foreuse sur la plage. D'ici un moment, je vous transmettrais les coordonnées et vous pourrez commencer à percer.

Il se pencha sur l'ordinateur et ses longs doigts agiles s'activèrent sur le clavier.

Le major Sheppard s'avança :

-Dites, McKay, vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi quelqu'un a pris la peine d'enfouir ce.. enfin, cette source d'énergie ou bien quoi que ça puisse être dans la roche ?

-Major, si nous nous posions toujours ce genre de question, nous n'avancerions pas. Maintenant..hum..j'ai du travail, vous savez.

Cela s'appelait se faire envoyer balader. John Sheppard n'insista pas et s'éloigna. Il s'appuya à un arbre et observa le scientifique.

Ses pensées revinrent une fois de plus à ce qui s'était passé le matin sur la plage. A cet incroyable élan qui les avait jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon Dieu, comme il avait eu envie de McKay à ce moment là ! Dans un éclair il se rappela leurs sexes se cherchant ardemment sous les tissus des pantalons.

Mauvais plan, il fallait penser à autre chose.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Les rêves et puis ça maintenant ? A quand cela remontait-il ? Peut-être aux événements de PLN991. Peut-être avant. Et si les événements en question avaient été l'élément déclencheur ? Et alors, cela impliquerait qu'Elisabeth aurait eu raison. Il s'en serait pris à Kavanaugh parce qu'il s'agissait de McKay. Il aurait eu peur de le perdre. Il le revit, étendu dans son sang et se souvint qu'à cette seconde il avait été terrifié. Il avait littéralement perdu la tête.

Oui, mais problème : Il était un homme. Un vrai, lui. Fort, viril. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de femmes avec lesquelles il avait couché depuis ses dix-huit ans. Et il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus : Il avait su leur donner du plaisir et il en avait pris lui aussi.

En résumé, il n'était pas un pédé. Hum… Le major Sheppard qui était tout de même un homme prévoyant et avisé, décida à ce moment là d'employer le terme d'homosexuel. Juste au cas où…

Et McKay, qu'en pensait-il, lui ? Après tout, il n'était pas en reste ce matin. Il fallait voir comme il bandait lui aussi. Et comme il l'avait empoigné ! Le major avait des bleus sur les fesses et évitait de s'asseoir.

Oui, pourquoi ne pas aller en discuter avec le deuxième concerné qui l'évitait avec soin depuis le matin ?

-Rodney ?

Il s'accroupit près du scientifique et posa une main sur son dos provoquant un petit gémissement de douleur.

Le major regarda à droite et à gauche et avant que Rodney ait pu l'en empêcher, il lui souleva le tee-shirt, dévoilant son dos.

-Merde !

Les doigts de John avaient laissé des bleus qui commençaient à virer au noir sur la peau tendre et pâle.

-Vous êtes une brute, major Sheppard !

-Vous voulez voir mes fesses, McKay ? Depuis ce matin j'évite de m'asseoir. Vous n'avez pas trop modéré vos ardeurs vous non plus, il me semble ?

Le scientifique rougit violemment.

-Major, nous devrions oublier cet incident. Cela ne sert à rien d'en parler plus. Je vous propose de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Voilà tout. C'est simple !

-Si c'est ce que vous croyez, McKay, c'est comme vous voulez, rétorqua John d'un ton dubitatif. Alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer où vous en êtes ?

Il se pencha à son tour sur l'écran.

McKay ressentait de toutes les fibres de son corps la proximité du major. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à son odeur, à la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Il ressentit une envie subite de le toucher, de sentir sa peau sur la sienne, ses lèvres…Mais il était fou, à quoi pensait-il ! Il pensait à un homme ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas ce matin. Comme il avait eu envie du major ! Leurs langues qui s'étaient mêlées, sauvagement, leurs sexes qui..Mince, il commençait à avoir une érection. Stop, McKay arrête ça. Tout de suite ! s'intima t'il.

Après tout, c'était lui même qui avait suggéré d'oublier tout ça, alors..

Il se redressa, sentant le regard intrigué du major sur lui.

-Euh, je vais porter ces relevés en bas.

Il s'engagea sur le petit chemin de la plage pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard la foreuse secondée par une petite excavatrice était en action. Avant que la nuit ne tombe, elle avait déjà avancé de cinq mètres dans la roche. McKay trépignait comme un gamin. Finalement, John lui prit le bras.

-Allez, Rodney, c'est fini pour ce soir, on va manger et dodo !

Le scientifique se laissa faire. Il mangèrent dans une ambiance assez détendue. A la grande surprise de McKay, John se montra plutôt aimable avec Kavanaugh et visiblement celui-ci avait de la peine à s'y faire. Il finit par se lever et s'éloigna, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Rodney sourit :

-Comment se fait-il major, que votre attitude envers Kavanaugh ait changé, tout à coup ?

-Vous savez, McKay, parfois on peut reconnaître ses erreurs, ça arrive, je vous assure, insista t'il, taquinant le scientifique.

La discussion se poursuivit et le major Sheppard, heureux de partager de nouveau un moment détendu avec son ami commit une erreur. Il négligea d'organiser dès la tombée de la nuit les tours de garde.

Calvin Kavanaugh s'était éloigné du camp. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Ce soir, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plus d'un mois. Peut-être y avait-il finalement un espoir pour lui.

Il n'entendit pas son assaillant s'approcher. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une vive douleur lui traversa la tête.

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay, allongés dans leurs duvets se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. L'un et l'autre se sentaient mieux.

John avait posté les sentinelles et ils avaient rejoint leur tente fatigués mais heureux. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, sans parler puis ils se sourirent, fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Calvin Kavanaugh se réveillait péniblement. Sa main rencontra un sol dur et froid. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne.

Il distingua une mince silhouette assise en tailleur devant lui qui l'observait.

-Alors Calvin, tu te réveilles ? Tant mieux parce que nous devons avoir une discussion tous les deux. Je suis sure que tu as plein de choses passionnantes à me raconter.

Kavanaugh reprit d'un coup ses esprits Il venait de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait devant lui et cela n'augurait rien de bon.


	12. Kavanaugh

12) Kavanaugh

-Sora !

-Et oui, Calvin, comme on se retrouve ! Dis, tu étais plus heureux de me voir sur Atlantis !

-Sora, que fais-tu là et où suis-je ?

-Tu veux savoir où tu es ? Et bien tu te trouves présentement dans une galerie souterraine à quelques kilomètres seulement de ton campement. Et ce que je fais là ? Sora eut une petite moue ironique, non, ce n'est pas la bonne question. La véritable question est de savoir ce que vous, vous faites là, sur Méridan.

-Méridan ?

-C'est le nom de cette planète. Nous la connaissons bien. Elle est truffée de souterrains et de grottes. Nous pensons y établir une colonie. Souterraine, bien sûr. Nous effectuions justement une mission de reconnaissance et quelle n'a pas été notre surprise quand nous avons repéré un de vos jumper qui survolait la falaise aux inscriptions puis ensuite vous voir débarquer avec tout ce matériel..Alors, maintenant, Calvin, dis moi pourquoi. Que cherchez-vous ? Nous vous observons et tu imagines que nous nous posons bien des questions. Depuis votre arrivée, nous ne perdons rien de vos faits et gestes. Elle eut un petit sourire : D'ailleurs, j'ai vu des choses que tu ne pourrais pas même pas imaginer entre Sheppard et le docteur McKay.

Kavanaugh garda les lèvres serrées.

-Allons, Calvin, je sais que tu n'es pas heureux. L'autre soir j'ai effectué une petite visite au campement et j'ai pu t'observer au bord de la falaise. Tu pleurais comme un bébé. Il ne sont pas très gentils avec toi sur Atlantis, hein ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse-moi tranquille, répondit le scientifique d'un ton mal assuré.

-Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça, susurra la génii dans le creux de son oreille. Sa main glissa sous le tee-shirt bleu. Tu veux qu'on recommence comme sur Atlantis ? La main se promena, effleurant les mamelons, puis descendit plus bas et s'infiltra dans le pantalon. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Kavanaugh eut de la peine à respirer. Il tenta de se dégager. Peine perdue, Sora insista, se saisissant de son sexe.

-Calvin, murmura t'elle d'une voix rauque, je t'en prie, Raconte moi tout.

Kavanaugh reprit ses esprits. Sora était folle. Complètement cinglée.

-Laisse-moi, je n'ai plus envie de toi !

La genii se redressa d'un bond. Un éclair de rage et de frustration traversa son regard et Kavanaugh eut tout à coup très peur.

Elle leva le bras et gifla à toute volée son ancien amant.

-Personne ne me rejette, siffla t'elle. J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec toi mais si tu ne veux pas me parler, quelqu'un d'autre saura bien t'y obliger !

-Ah, je vois que j'arrive à point, s'exclama une voix grave. On dirait que Sora a quelques difficultés pour vous convaincre, docteur Kavanaugh.

Calvin ouvrit des yeux terrifiés et tenta de reculer vers le mur.

Le nouveau venu eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Pitoyable, lâcha t'il.

Le scientifique se mit à trembler.

Kolya fondit sur lui.

Ooooooooooooooo

Quand Kavanaugh émergea de l'inconscience, il se trouvait seul dans le souterrain. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance. Une forte douleur irradiait de son poignet gauche. Il se souvint que Kolya l'avait serré, serré, et finalement il avait entendu un craquement. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait dû s'évanouir parce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien après. La douleur puis le néant. Il sentit un liquide chaud et gluant couler de son nez et de sa tête. Il s'essuya avec son tee-shirt et palpa le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes. Après quelques tâtonnements il finit par mettre la main dessus et les ajusta. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'accoutumer à la semi obscurité. Il essaya de réfléchir malgré la douleur. Bon, il avait été passé a tabac par le chef des genii. Deux fois en moins de deux mois mais cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose ! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souffert de toute sa vie. Mais, mais..il n'avait pas parlé. Il en était pratiquement sûr même s'il avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Bien sûr, s'il ne s'était pas évanoui, il aurait sûrement fini par lâcher le morceau mais là il n'avait rien révélé.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Il avait parlé tout haut et sa voix résonna dans le souterrain. Il sursauta.

Puis le désespoir s'abattit sur lui comme une vague. Jamais il ne sortirait d'ici. C'était fini. Il allait mourir seul sur cette planète perdue dans une galaxie si loin de la Terre et personne ne le regretterait.

Il se revit enfant, dans les grandes plaines. Le presbytère où ils habitaient. Son père, le pasteur de la petite communauté, stupide, borné et fanatique, d'une sévérité sans nom, toujours fourré dans sa bible, exigeant de ses enfants qu'ils soient des exemples de vertu pour tous. Les châtiant au besoin à l'aide d'une badine qu'il bénissait avant et après chaque utilisation. Sa mère, douce et craintive, pauvre créature effacée. Un jour le frère de Calvin s'était fait surprendre en train de se livrer à quelques plaisir solitaire et le vieux avait voulu extirper le démon qui était en lui à l'aide de sa badine. L'adolescent l'avait arrachée des mains paternelles et avait administré à son père une dérouillée de première. Puis il s'était enfuit. De voir son père ainsi frappé et humilié pleurant à plat ventre dans la terre sèche et se donnant en spectacle de façon si pitoyable avait donné une grande satisfaction à Calvin. Il se jura que lui, il deviendrait quelqu'un, loin de ce pays de ploucs et de tarés. Il était d'une intelligence supérieure et réussissait dans ses études. Il se tourna vers la science tout d'abord afin de défier son père puis il se prit au jeu. Il cacha avec soin ses origines à ses condisciples et adopta une attitude hautaine et prétentieuse. Il n'avait guère d'amis. Il était brillant mais méprisant.

Calvin Kavanaugh ne fréquentait que des personnes qui pouvaient être utile à son ascension professionnelle et à ses ambitions. Il ne fréquentait que des femmes qui cherchaient de brèves aventures sans lendemain et cela lui convenait très bien Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Et la grande chance de sa vie, celle qu'il attendait depuis toujours était arrivée : Atlantis.

Pour se rendre compte que dans cet univers clos, sa façon d'être, son attitude l'isolaient et créaient surtout beaucoup d'hostilité à son égard. Et le patron, l'homme important, le génie, c'était McKay. Mais pourquoi les innombrables défauts de McKay étaient-ils acceptés comme faisant partie intégrante de sa personnalité et qu'il n'en était pas de même pour lui ? Rancœur, jalousie, haine, il était passé par toutes sortes de sentiments jusqu'aux évènements de PLN991 où là il avait perdu le peu de respect qu'il avait encore envers lui-même.

Et maintenant, il était là, tout seul en train de crever dans un souterrain.

Crever ? Il fronça les sourcils. Mais non, il était encore vivant et en train de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Du vrai Kavanaugh, quoi ! Il respira profondément et prit la décision de tenir le coup et de continuer à vivre.


	13. La gifle

13) La gifle

-Mais où est Kavanaugh, où est donc passé ce foutu scientifique ? cria le major Sheppard. Ca fait deux heures qu'on le cherche. Il s'est fait la belle où quoi ?

-Dites major, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, vous y pensez à ça ? Suggéra le scientifique agacé par les cris du major.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il lui soit arrivé, hein ? et quand je pense que j'ai presque failli le trouver sympathique hier au soir ! En plus, finalement je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte, ajouta t'il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Major, s'exclama le scientifique outré, comment pouvez-vous dire cela !

-Ah oui, et vous à quoi vous jouez avec Kavanaugh ? Au grand McKay miséricordieux, celui qui pardonne à tour de bras !

La gifle partit, brutale et violente. Le major Sheppard, interdit, porta la main à sa joue brûlante. Un petit filet de sang coulait de son nez. Tout son corps se ramassa et McKay eut à cet instant le sentiment que le militaire se préparait à bondir.

-Major, balbutia t'il désemparé par son propre geste, major..Il porta la main vers le visage du militaire. Ce dernier s'en saisit et la serra avec force.

-McKay, siffla t'il.

-Major, je vous en prie, je ne voulais pas..

Sheppard essaya de se contrôler. Un autre que le scientifique serait déjà étendu au sol après avoir pris la dégelée de sa vie pour avoir fait ça.

Mais pas McKay.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Il lâcha la main du scientifique, serra les poings et se mit à trembler, les larmes aux yeux.

-Major, je ne voulais pas, répéta Rodney. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas.

John Sheppard, blême de rage le dévisagea un instant puis il le saisit sans douceur par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre. Il approcha la tête. Les yeux noisettes plongèrent dans les yeux bleus. Le scientifique pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Partagé entre la fascination et la peur, le scientifique se débattit.

-Non major, non !

Le major le lâcha brusquement et s'enfuit dans la prairie. Il disparut derrière le rideau d' arbres en fleurs.

McKay resta pétrifié. Il contempla sa main qui le cuisait encore un peu.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ? mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En fait, il avait giflé le major parce qu'il lui en voulait. Voilà. Et la vérité était qu'il lui en voulait non pas à cause de ses accusations à propos de Kavanaugh. Non, il en voulait au major parce que ce dernier lui avait révélé sans le vouloir des désirs et sentiments qui lui étaient étrangers et qui lui faisaient peur. La vérité était qu'il désirait Sheppard. Avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Il le voulait sur lui, en lui. Ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains sur son corps..

Cela lui était inconnu et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Il avait du mal à assumer ses désirs et ses sentiments envers le major.

Il n'y avait aucune logique dans tout cela. Rien de familier à quoi se raccrocher.

En frappant Sheppard, il avait exprimé sa peur, sa frustration, son désarroi.

Le major ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il en était sûr.

-Docteur McKay ? Un jeune sergent déboucha du petit chemin de la falaise, un peu essoufflé.

-Oui, vous avez des nouvelles du docteur Kavanaugh ?

-Non, une équipe est partie à sa recherche. Je voulais vous parler de la foreuse. Elle vient de rencontrer une cavité assez importante, il me semble.

-Une cavité, déjà ? le scientifique resta songeur.

Puis il sut ce qu'il allait faire.


	14. Dans les souterrains

14) Dans les souterrains

Rodney McKay s'adressa au sergent :

-Bon, arrêtez tout et retirez la foreuse. La galerie est-elle assez large pour permettre à un homme de s'y faufiler ?

-Oui, docteur McKay, mais vous ne pensez pas y aller seul, n'est-ce pas ? Le major Sheppard n'est pas encore au courant et …

-Je vais moi même en avertir le major. En attendant, faites ce que je vous dis et allez déjeuner. C'est l'heure, je crois ?

-Oui docteur, mais le major Sheppard..

-Ca suffit ! McKay frappa du pied sur le sol. Ceci est une expédition scientifique, sergent et non pas militaire. Ici c'est moi qui prend les décisions, vous avez bien compris ? lança t'il d'un ton menaçant.

-Oui monsieur, bien sûr, répondit le jeune sergent d'un ton mal assuré. Il avait été témoin de la colère de McKay la veille et n'avait pas envie de revivre cela. Il se précipita afin d'obéir aux ordres du scientifique.

Rodney McKay n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il se muni d'une grosse lampe qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos. Il y ajouta une bouteille d'eau et quelques barres de chocolat plus un gros pull. Il ne devait pas faire chaud là dessous.

Un instant plus tard, il se tenait devant la galerie creusée dans la roche. Il eut un instant d'hésitation puis finalement s'y engagea. Il progressa à quatre pattes sur quelques mètres dans le petit tunnel. Il arriva bientôt à la cavité. McKay sortit sa lampe et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il s'agissait d'un couloir aux murs de béton. Il promena le faisceau de sa lampe sur les parois. Curieusement il y avait peu de traces d'humidité. Le sol semblait à peu près sec.

Il se retourna et ses yeux parcoururent le tunnel. Il trouva bientôt ce qu'il cherchait : Un éclat de pierre dur et pointu. Il s'en saisit et sauta dans le souterrain.

Il progressa avec prudence, éclairant le sol à ses pieds. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se félicita pour sa prévoyance. Le couloir se divisait en trois tunnels.

Il hésita puis opta pour celui de droite qui lui semblait remonter à l'intérieur de la falaise. Il prit soin de graver ses initiales sur la paroi avec l'éclat de roche qu'il avait ramassé à cet effet et s'engagea dans le tunnel sombre.

Comme il aurait voulu que le major soit ici en ce moment ! Au moins, il se serait senti rassuré.

Le tunnel se divisa encore à deux reprises et le scientifique marqua la paroi de grands MK, à chaque intersection. Il sentait les premiers effets de la fatigue. Les tunnels semblaient interminables et le découragement commença à le gagner quand il se retrouva à son point de départ. Il fit une petite pause et en profita pour grignoter une barre de chocolat. Puis il soupira, traça un MK sur le mur et s'engagea dans le second tunnel.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, il sentit l'épuisement le gagner. Il avait marché des kilomètres dans un état de tension extrême, effrayé par l'obscurité environnante quand il déboucha sur une curieuse petite salle. Il éteignit sa lampe. Une douce lumière phosphorescente émanait des murs.

Le scientifique, trop épuisé pour en chercher l'explication se laissa tomber à genoux. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la bouteille d'eau et but longuement.

Il avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer seul dans ces souterrains. C'était de l'inconscience. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot Une fois de plus son orgueil et son arrogance avaient pris le pas sur la raison.

Seulement il aurait dû aller voir Sheppard et il ne s'en était pas senti le courage. Si ce dernier l'avait repoussé..Et puis aussi, c'était puéril mais il n'avait pas été mécontent de défier l'autorité du major en s'engageant seul dans la galerie. Il savait très bien que le militaire l'en aurait empêché.

Mais maintenant, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour l'avoir à ses cotés !

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Et puis il se mit à pleurer. Il renifla et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes avec son pull.

Soudain, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il venait d'entendre un bruit juste derrière lui.

-McKay ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement et se retourna d'un bond.


	15. Passion

**Passage NC 17**

15) Passion

Des bras l'entourèrent, sûrs et réconfortants et il se laissa aller contre la poitrine du major Sheppard. Celui-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-McKay, murmura t'il d'un ton mi fâché mi soulagé. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude moi !

Le souffle chaud du scientifique dans son cou, le corps qui se pressait contre le sien.. Le major se détacha lentement de son ami. Ils se tinrent un instant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, partagés entre la crainte et l'envie.

Puis ils se reprirent, avec force, cette fois-ci, de nouveau jetés l'un vers l'autre dans un élan de passion et de désir.

Leurs bouches se joignirent avec fièvre et les langues se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent.. Les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements, cherchant le contact avec la peau, explorant, pressant, caressant les corps brûlants. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre, haletant dans un déchaînement de désir, se débarrassant de leurs vêtements, n'écoutant plus que la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Les bouches aspiraient, mordaient. Les langues ne se quittaient que pour lécher et goûter le corps de l'autre puis se retrouvaient avec plus de passion encore.

La chaleur de leurs sexes nus se frottant ensemble leur arrachèrent des gémissement de plaisir et firent se tendre leurs corps. Les lèvres du major descendirent dans le cou de son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur , mordillant les plis et partirent titiller les mamelons. Rodney, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de John s'arc bouta en poussant de petits cris rauques. Puis les lèvres continuèrent leur chemin. Les mains de John glissèrent sous les fesses de son amant et sa bouche se posa sur son sexe. Le scientifique se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort. Sous l'excitation, il se redressa et se pencha en avant, ramenant les hanches de John contre lui. Ce dernier se redressa et comprit ce que voulait son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche avec passion et chacun partit à l'opposé, à la rencontre du sexe de l'autre. Les lèvres frôlèrent, caressèrent, et bientôt les bouches se refermèrent sur les membres dressés, embrassant, léchant, suçant dans de longs et fébriles va-et-vient tandis que les mains caressaient les testicules, les fesses, les reins.

Chacun d'eux mû par le désir fort de donner du plaisir, de se donner à l'autre, totalement.

La jouissance arriva à son paroxysme. Les reins se creusèrent, les hanches bougèrent de plus en plus vite, les mains empoignèrent les fesses pour serrer encore plus les corps et ils explosèrent l'un dans l'autre,chacun recevant dans sa bouche le fluide de son amant.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi se caressant doucement, détendus et émerveillés. Puis les bouches remontèrent de nouveau sur les ventres, sur les poitrines, prenant le temps de s'égarer sur les épaules, les cous pour finalement se joindre de nouveau. Ils échangèrent leurs saveurs dans un long baiser passionné.

Leurs corps en sueur se serrèrent. Ils se regardèrent longuement, captivés par le regard de l'autre plein de promesses et d'amour.

Ils refaisaient connaissance.

Leur respiration devint plus régulière. Les lèvres se reprirent, les mains repartirent à la découverte des corps. Les doigts s'activèrent, caressant, pénétrant. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et ils fondirent de nouveau l'un dans l'autre.


	16. Alternance

**NC 17**

En alternance, Kavanaugh et John / Rodney.

16) Alternance

Calvin Kavanaugh avait pris la décision de vivre. Et de se battre. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se doutait bien que les genii ne lui laisseraient pas la vie sauve ou bien s'ils l'épargnaient, ce serait dans la perspective de le contraindre à travailler pour eux. Et ça, pas question. Il était déjà tombé bien bas sur PLN991 et il n'allait pas en rajouter encore. La première chose à faire était de confectionner une attelle. Il était véritablement handicapé avec un poignet qui pendait et lui donnait envie de hurler de…

Ooooooooo

…plaisir. Oui, seuls comptaient John et le plaisir. Rodney McKay, étendu à plat ventre à même le sol gémissait sous les baisers passionnés de son amant. Les lèvres de ce dernier effleurèrent sa nuque, provoquant une série de frissons. Les bras de John l'encerclèrent et se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts coururent sur la cicatrice au niveau du coeur.Il saisit les mamelons entre le pouce et l'index et les tordit légèrement. Rodney poussa un cri…

ooooooooo

…de douleur à chaque mouvement. Il réfléchit. Kavanaugh ôta son pull et retint un gémissement quand la manche passa le poignet brisé. Il le mit autour de son cou et exerça une traction avec les genoux serrés pour faire un nœud avec les manches. Il glissa à l'intérieur une pierre plate et posa son poignet dessus. Il éprouva aussitôt un certain soulagement. C'était très douloureux mais il y avait un mieux. Calvin ramassa une grosse pierre et se releva péniblement. La tête lui tourna un peu mais il réussit à tenir debout. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en titubant au début puis son pas se fit plus assuré. Il entendit un bruit de voix. C'était un garde qui parlait dans sa radio. Il avait la voix basse et…

ooooooooo

…rauque et se cambra, vibrant d'excitation et brûlant sous les caresses ardentes de son amant. Les mains de John quittèrent sa poitrine pour descendre plus bas. Les halètements de Rodney se firent plus saccadés lorsque les doigts commencèrent des mouvement de va-et-vient le long de son sexe…

ooooooooo

…tendue. Sans doute était-il anxieux. Il restait seul à garder le prisonnier. Tous les autres genii étaient partis. Kavanaugh fut quelque peu mortifié quand il se rendit compte qu'on le tenait en si piètre estime qu'on avait même pas jugé bon de laisser plus d'un garde afin d'assurer sa surveillance. Oui, cela allait être…

ooooooooo

…dur. Rodney se mit à trembler.

-John, s'il te plaît, maintenant.

Le major se pencha sur lui :

-Rodney, j'ai envie de toi plus que tout mais est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, je le veux John.

-Rodney, il nous faut un lubrifiant murmura John avec tendresse, est-ce que tu as ta crème solaire ?

Rodney tendit le bras et se saisit de sa veste. Le poids de John sur lui rendait l'opération…

Ooooooooo

…difficile mais il pouvait y arriver. Il le fallait. Il serra la grosse pierre dans sa main valide et s'avança doucement. Son bras en écharpe rendait les choses plus…

ooooooooo

…malaisée mais il y arriva. Il tendit le petit tube au major qui l'embrassa encore et encore.

-Rodney, je t'aime.

Sa voix vibrait de désir.

Le major adopta la position qui était la plus appropriée pour une première fois. De ce qu'il en savait. Il se plaça derrière son amoureux et lui écarta les jambes. Puis il lui saisit les hanches et les fit remonter vers lui, incitant son amant à prendre appui sur ses genoux et ses mains. Il espérait ainsi que pour Rodney cela serait moins…

Ooooooooo

…pénibles. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Ses côtes faisaient un mal de chien et son poignet était si…

ooooooooo

…douloureux. Il se pencha sur le dos de son amant et le couvrit de longs baisers. Ses mains caressèrent longuement les épaules, le dos, les reins, les fesses. Rodney frémissaient d'impatience. Enfin John ouvrit le tube, enduisit son doigt de lotion et pénétra entièrement son amant. Celui-ci gémit de douleur et de plaisir quand le doigt heurta sa prostate. John le retira et entra un second doigt. Rodney haleta :

-Maintenant John, je t'en prie !

Le major se pencha, et embrassa encore une fois le dos de son amant. Il lubrifia avec soin son pénis et l'amena contre Rodney. Il poussa doucement et introduisit son sexe…

Ooooooooo

…gonflé qu'il tendait maintenant la manche de son pull. Calvin décida de mettre immédiatement son plan à exécution. Il se laissa tomber au sol…

ooooooooo

…en gémissant. C'était si chaud, si serré. Il était en Rodney, l'homme qu'il aimait et c'était merveilleux. Le scientifique essaya de se détendre. La douleur se mêlait au plaisir mais il sentait déjà des vagues de jouissance l'envahirent. Il se tendit en arrière…

ooooooooo

…en poussant un cri de douleur strident, feignant de tourner de l'œil. Le garde accouru aussitôt. Il s'accroupit près du corps de Kavanaugh qui leva le bras…

ooooooooo

…dans un mouvement fluide afin de faciliter la pénétration.

-Rodney, ça va ? Chuchota John. Le scientifique acquiesça. Le major se retira presque complètement et poussa de nouveau son sexe en Rodney.. Puis il recommença, de plus en plus vite et de nouveau…

ooooooooo

…doucement. Il respira un bon coup et projeta de touts ses forces la pierre qu'il tenait à la main sur la tête du genii qui s'écroula dans …

ooooooooo

…un cri de plaisir fusa. Il reprit ses mouvements lentement, tendrement. Puis le rythme se fit de nouveau plus rapide. Le scientifique suffoqua de plaisir quand la main du major se détacha de sa hanche pour se refermer sur son pénis en érection afin de l'attiser encore plus .Il s'arc bouta brusquement dans un dernier cri et se répandit dans la main de son amant. L'orgasme de Rodney entraîna celui de John. Il eut un…

ooooooooo

…un gémissement, le crâne fracassé. Il heurta dans sa chute le poignet de Kavanaugh qui tomba dans un…

ooooooooo

…premier spasme qui le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Puis ce fut son corps entier qui se tendit sous l'orgasme. Des râles de plaisir s'échappaient de sa gorge puis il éjacula en Rodney dans un ultime…

ooooooooo

…hurlement. Il sentit ses yeux papilloter et les ténèbres se refermer sur lui. Il eut un dernier…

ooooooooo

…râle. Il poussa un…

ooooooooo

…soupir et perdit connaissance.

Ooooooooo

…gémissement de plaisir et sentit la plénitude l'envahir. Il se retira lentement et prit son amant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et enfin assouvis fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent bercer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	17. L'attaque

17) L'attaque

La première sensation qu'éprouva Calvin Kavanaugh à son réveil fut celle d'un poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Le garde genii qu'il avait assommé était couché au travers de son corps. Il se dégagea avec peine et se mit à genoux. Une quinte de toux le prit et il eut l'impression que sa poitrine se déchirait. Il avait sûrement quelques côtes fêlées.

Il arrangea de nouveau l'attelle sur son poignet quand il s'aperçut avec écoeurement que son tee-shirt était maculé de sang. Des résidus grisâtres mêlés d'éclats d'os y étaient restés collés. Il eut un hoquet et se mit à vomir.

Cela allait mieux.

Première chose à faire : nettoyer tout ça. Il essayer d'en enlever le maximum avec une poignée d'herbe. Impossible d'ôter le pull à cause de l'attelle. Il s'examina. La terre séchée et le sang coagulé avaient formé des croûtes et de longues traînées brunâtres sur ses bras et ses vêtements. Sous son pull, son ventre et sa poitrine étaient couverts de bleus. Souvenir de Kolya. Il en était de même pour les jambes et en plus il s'était pissé dessus. Il en fut profondément mortifié. Mais de toute façon, avec tout ce sang, qui s'en apercevrait ?

A cette pensée il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Comme s'il allait croiser quelqu'un ! Il se trouvait sur une planète qui n'était pas habitée perdue au fond de la galaxie de Pégase et il se souciait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de sa tenue !

Il riait et pleurait en même temps et le bruit de ses sanglots s'élevait dans l'air léger. Calvin eut conscience du silence qui l'entourait, hormis le fracas des vagues qui venaient se briser sur les rochers plus bas et il se calma d'un coup.

-Ca va mieux.

Le son de sa propre voix le réconforta. Il se pencha avec dégoût sur le cadavre du garde dont les yeux vitreux étaient tournés vers le ciel et se saisit de son arme.

A ce moment là seulement Kavanaugh réalisa qu'il venait de tuer un homme. Mais il n'en éprouva aucun remord. Il n'avait pas eut le choix. Le scientifique reporta son attention sur l'arme du genii. Un fusil à trois canons. Ok, il n'était pas familier des armes mais il saurait bien se débrouiller au cas où. Il se releva et s'aperçut qu'il ne trouvait pas si loin de la falaise. En fait, une large baie les séparait et il pouvait nettement apercevoir la grande muraille s'élever au-dessus de l'océan.

La vue était dégagée et les genii n'avaient dû avoir aucun problème pour les espionner.

Il saisit l'arme de sa main valide et marcha avec difficulté dans la direction du campement. Il progressait lentement. La douleur vrillait ses côtes, son bras était en feu, la tête lui tournait et il devait faire d'incessants efforts de volonté pour avancer. L'envie le prit de s'arrêter, de s'allonger là sur l'herbe fraîche. Fermer les yeux et tout oublier.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit les premiers coups de feu.

ooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard, le corps emmêlé avec celui de son amant dans un moment de repos réfléchissait. Sa vie venait de basculer. Irrémédiablement. Il y avait le major Sheppard qui était entré dans le souterrain, fou d'angoisse pour un homme dont il était amoureux même s'il essayait encore de se persuader du contraire. Cet homme là savait où il en était , qui il était : John Sheppard, major dans l'armée de l'air des Etats Unis. Séducteur, viril, fort de ses succès avec les femmes. Il aimait par dessus tout voler. Amateur de football américain, de fêtes foraines, de tartes aux pommes et de pop corn. Fidèle en amitié, ayant le sens des responsabilités et plein d'autres choses encore.

Bien sûr, pour une grande partie de tout cela, ça ne changerait rien. Mais il sentait un bouleversement en lui. Oui, sa vie venait de changer et jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses sentiments prendraient une telle orientation. Nom de dieu, mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Il avait une liaison homosexuelle. Plus qu'une liaison même. Mince, il « en était »! Il n'en revenait pas !

Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Rodney McKay faisait désormais partie de sa vie. Ca allait être compliqué et pas de tout repos. Alors là, pas du tout. Avec les caractères qu'ils avaient tous les deux, cela allait même être parfois explosif !

Oui il y aurait des difficultés et pas des moindres. Mais en contrepartie il aimait et était aimé.

A partir de cet instant John Sheppard n'imagina plus sa vie sans Rodney McKay.

Le major regarda son amant. Celui-ci les yeux dans le vague était pensif. Sans doute se posait-il des questions lui aussi. Est-ce que ce serait plus facile pour lui ? Peut-être sous certains aspects. John ne savait pas trop mais on ne demandait pas à un scientifique de donner de lui l'image d'un homme fort, macho et viril. Rodney était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand un horrible doute traversa l'esprit de John. Il se redressa sur les genoux et attrapa brusquement le scientifique, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Dis Rodney, tu m'aimes,hein ? dis-le ! cria t'il.

Le scientifique le dévisagea avec stupeur. Mais qu'arrivait-il au major ? Il croyait peut-être qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec le premier venu pour passer le temps ? Mais quels crétins ces militaires ! Mais il se radoucit en décelant l'angoisse dans les yeux de son amoureux. Pourquoi John doutait-il subitement de ses sentiments à lui ? Il comprit que ce dernier devait ressentir une certaine insécurité et qu'il avait besoin d'être conforté, rassuré. Il avait donné son cœur et il avait encore peur de ne pas être payé en retour.

Il prit son amoureux dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime, John, n'en doute plus.

Et ils se perdirent de nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

Ooooooooooooooo

Calvin Kavanaugh s'arreta stupéfait. C'était bien des coups de feu et ils venaient du campement. Il s'approcha au maximum. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner ce qui se passait : Kolya et ses hommes avaient attaqué. Il s'allongea derrière une butte et observa. Les genii étaient supérieurs en nombre et ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à maîtriser les militaires.

Calvin reconnut Sora et son cœur se serra. Sur Atlantis, ils avaient été amants. Est-ce que Sora l'avait utilisé là-bas ? Elle le questionnait souvent sur son travail et il n'avait pas été avare de renseignements, flatté que la jeune et jolie genii s'intéresse à lui.

Il la vit descendre le petit chemin de la plage.

Le vent soufflait en direction du scientifique et ce dernier entendait nettement les voix qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Les atlantes étaient alignés et Kolya marchait de long en large. Il fulminait.

-Où sont Sheppard et McKay ? hurla t'il.

Silence.

Il brandit sa mitraillette et désigna un jeune sergent.

-Celui là.

Le militaire n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il fut placé au bord de la falaise et une rafale le faucha. Il disparut dans le vide.

Kavanaugh retint une exclamation d'horreur.

-A qui le tour maintenant ?

Kolya eut un sourire sadique.

-Celle là, tiens !

La militaire fut traînée au bord de la falaise. Elle tenta de se débattre. En vain. Kolya visa.

-Attendez !

Sora venait de surgir du chemin.

-Ils sont sûrement en bas. Ils ont percé une galerie dans la roche.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Kolya à un soldat aligné, l'arme toujours pointée sur la jeune militaire.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Alors, juste pour le plaisir.

Il tira.


	18. Devant la porte

18) Devant la porte

Le major Sheppard, indécis, interrogea McKay du regard. Le scientifique s'engagea sans aucune hésitation dans le tunnel qui prolongeait la petite salle où ils s'étaient aimés. Les lampes n'étaient plus nécessaires. La lueur verte émanait toujours le long des murs, douce et phosphorescente donnant au souterrain une allure fantomatique.

Rodney avait le pressentiment qu'ils approchaient du but. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il était heureux.

Comme le vent avait tourné ! Il y avait de cela quelques heures, il errait seul et désespéré, persuadé d'avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait et maintenant…

Il sourit et regarda son amant.

Maintenant ils étaient deux.

Ca lui faisait tout de même un drôle d'effet. Il était l'amant d'un homme. Comme cela avait été bon de faire l'amour avec John ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et d'amour dans toute sa vie. Il _aimait_ un homme. Il allait bien finir par s'y habituer. Rodney n'irait pas jusqu'à penser que cela allait être facile. Il faudrait compter sur les autres bien qu'ils aient décidé pour l'instant de rester discrets sur leur relation. Ils avanceraient pas à pas et ils verraient bien. De toute façon, l'avenir était si incertain. Sur Atlantis, encore moins qu'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait augurer de l'avenir.

Oui, il y aurait certainement pas mal de difficultés. Et puis ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre des caractères accommodants et John avait un peu trop tendance à être dominateur. Il aimait commander, pas de doute. Soit, quand ils seraient en mission, cela ne poserait pas de problèmes mais dans l'intimité…Rodney sourit. Ils y arriveraient bien s'ils y mettaient tous les deux du leur. Surtout John, pensa t'il avec la mauvaise foi qui le caractérisait.

Ca promettait.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il stoppa, stupéfait. Le souterrain s'arrêtait à cet endroit. Plus d'issue, rien qu'une immense porte qui obstruait complètement le tunnel.

Rodney la parcourut méthodiquement. La porte était désespérément lisse. Il finit par remarquer un petit cercle ciselé dans la paroi et posa la main dessus.

Rien.

Mais c'était dingue, il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Les portes c'est fait pour s'ouvrir, n'est-ce- pas ? Le scientifique fulminait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Même les portes devaient s'ouvrir quand il le désirait. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Les anciens eux-mêmes devaient bien entrer et sortir, non ?

Les anciens !

-John, pose ta main là, dans le cercle, intima t'il à son amant.

Le major ne sentait pas trop bien d'un coup. C'était comme un pressentiment. Un signal de danger qui vrillait dans sa tête. Il ressentait un vague malaise et avait le sentiment absolument irrationnel, il en convenait lui-même, qu'il valait mieux laisser cette porte fermée, prendre Rodney par la main et partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ouvrir cette porte pourrait très bien les conduire à la catastrophe.

-Rodney, écoute moi. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi les anciens ont enfermé une source d'énergie au cœur d'une falaise, sur une planète perdue et inhabitée au fin fond de la galaxie ? Ca ne te semble pas étrange, à toi ?

-Non John, répondit le scientifique en pinçant les lèvres. Les anciens avaient certainement leurs raisons, je te l'accorde. Mais si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, nous ne saurons jamais de quoi il s'agit.

Et puis d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu affirmer que cette planète était inhabitée ? La topologie des lieux a changé en dix mille ans et il y a peut-être des traces de civilisation à quelque part. Nous n'avons pas effectué de fouilles que je sache ? Ajouta t'il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. D'ailleurs nous avons tous vu les inscriptions sur la falaise.

-Et si justement il s'agissait d'avertissements ? Et si on ouvrait la boite de Pandore ? Rodney, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit.

-John ! s'écria le scientifique excédé, avec des gens comme toi, nous en serions encore à nous demander si la Terre est ronde. Figure toi que nous les scientifiques nous avons besoin d'avancer et souvent, il faut prendre des risques pour cela. Tu le sais parfaitement bien, alors ouvre cette porte !

Le major dévisagea longuement son amant et soupira.

-OK.

Il posa sa paume à l'intérieur du cercle et la porte coulissa de bas en haut.

Les deux hommes restèrent confondus devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux.


	19. Au coeur de la falaise

19) Au cœur de la falaise

C'était une salle immense et rectangulaire. Elle devait bien mesurer trente mètres de largeur sur vingt de long. Le plafond était haut et de partout irradiait cette curieuse lueur verte qui les avait accompagné une partie du chemin. Une console émergeait comme une excroissance d'un mur et sur un écran des symboles clignotaient. Mais ce qui retenait surtout l'attention, c'était le centre de la pièce. Un large socle s'y élevait soutenant une énorme sphère. Elle reposait là comme une perle monstrueuse sur son écrin, vibrante, animée d'une incroyable énergie. Elle rayonnait littéralement dans l'espace de la pièce où elle était confinée depuis des milliers d'années. A la fois belle et fascinante dans la perfection de sa forme et répugnante dans ce qu'elle suggérait.

-_Enfermée, emprisonnée_. Les mots venaient de traverser l'esprit de John, des mots âpres, durs, comme si quelque chose tentait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Quelque chose de mauvais qui essayait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit, des doigts glacés qui agrippaient son cerveau.

Sur la surface de la sphère couraient des éclairs sinueux comme une multitude de vers grouillants. C'était dangereux, malveillant .Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir. John fut accablé par des visions de haine, de rage et de cruautés pures qui ne se traduisaient non pas par des images mais par des flashs de couleurs violentes et de sensations agressives.

La sphère diffusait une aura violette qui semblait lui être propre dans un rayon de trois mètres environ autour d'elle, un rayon malsain, écoeurant qui semblait bien être une extension de son corps.

La chose là sur son socle était une entité à la fois _vivante _(Le major n'en douta pas une seconde), organique et artificielle.Un mélange de chair et de technologie. Une intelligence avait manifestement contribué à sa conception. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu créer undéversoir pour y stocker le mal.

-Rodney, chuchota John en tirant la manche du scientifique.

Mais Rodney restait pétrifié à la fois révulsé et fasciné par l'entité. La curiosité, le besoin irrépressible de savoir, de comprendre, annihilait tout sentiment de danger. La sphère l'attirait comme un aimant. Il entendit une voix à la fois douce et grinçante qui l'incitait à s'approcher plus près, toujours plus près. Curieusement il associa la voix à quelque chose de rance, de pourri, à de la chair en décomposition.

-Viens, susurrait la voix, viens, tu sauras tout..

-Non ! hurla le major. Rodney venait d'entrer dans le rayon lumineux.

John n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se précipita à sa suite. Les yeux du scientifique brillaient étrangement. Il sourit et saisit son amant à la gorge en le regardant fixement et se mit à serrer. Le major tenta de desserrer l'étau des doigts en se débattant mais Rodney semblait animer d'une force supérieure.

Le poing de John partit. Il atteignit Rodney à l'estomac. Sous le coup de la douleur celui ci desserra les doigts et fut projeté hors du rayon violet. Il resta prostré sur le sol, plié en deux.

-Rodney, Rodney, ça va ? John fou d'angoisse saisit le visage de son amoureux et le couvrit de baisers.

Le scientifique reprit progressivement ses esprits.

-John , c'était quoi ? Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je te l'assure. C'était horrible !

-Je sais, c'est fini Rodney, là, ça va, murmura John en essuyant tendrement les larmes. Il s'allongea près de son amoureux et le prit dans ses bras.

Rodney découvrit épouvanté les marques noires sur le cou du major.

-C'est moi qui ait fait ça !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est cette chose.

Le scientifique posa ses lèvres sur les ecchymoses, provoquant une série de frissons chez son amant. Celui-ci gémit et captura la bouche de Rodney cherchant sa langue avec avidité alors que sa main s'égarait entre les jambes de son amant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'amour à proximité de cette chose mais ils ressentaient tous les deux un besoin impérieux de chaleur et de tendresse.

-Messieurs, désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment aussi… intense !

Les deux hommes se relevèrent d'un bond, stupéfaits.

-Kolya ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.


	20. Kolya

20 ) Kolya

Kolya les fixait, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, sa mitraillette pointée sur les deux hommes.

A ses cotés se tenait Sora. Elle dévisageait les deux hommes avec curiosité, son fusil dans les mains.

-Vous êtes vraiment des dégénérés sur Atlantis, reprit Kolya en mimant une moue de dégoût alors que ses yeux brillaient de convoitise.

-Que faites vous là ? Comment nous avez vous trouvé ? S'enquit John furieux.

-Major Sheppard, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de questionner.

Il s'adressa au scientifique.

-Vous, dites moi plutôt de quoi il s'agit, exigea t'il en désignant la sphère.

Rodney ne répondit pas. Il venait de se pencher sur la console fixée à la paroi et l'étudiait, fasciné et perplexe.

-C'est Kavanaugh qui nous a trahi, c'est ça ? s'enquit le major.

Kolya, étonné, détourna son attention du scientifique.

-Kavanaugh ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ah oui ! et bien non, il n'a pas parlé. Pourtant j'ai été convaincant, n'est ce pas ? il chercha confirmation auprès de Sora. Cette dernière hocha la tête mais ne souffla mot. Il faut croire que mes arguments n'ont pas porté. C'est étrange comme parfois les plus faibles se révèlent être les plus coriaces.

Mais trêve de discutions, docteur McKay, que savez vous de ceci ? Demanda t'il de nouveau. Le scientifique leva les yeux de la console. Il semblait anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, admit-il. John se dit que cet aveu d'ignorance ne devait vraiment pas lui plaire.

A Kolya non plus car le regard du genii s'assombrit dangereusement.

-C'est évident qu'il s'agit d'une source d'énergie phénoménale, reprit le scientifique. Je pense maintenant que les anciens l'ont enfermé là par mesure de sécurité. Ca les dépassait et c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas détruite ? Je me pose la question. Peut-être pensaient-ils un jour en percer le mystère. C'est vivant mais pas comme nous l'entendons et c'est dangereux, termina t'il en soutenant le regard du genii.

-Kolya éclata de rire.

-Docteur McKay, c'est bien joué mais je ne vous crois pas.

-Croyez moi Kolya. Et je vais encore vous apprendre quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire : Les anciens étaient très intelligents, vous le savez. Ils étaient aussi très avisés.

Alors ils ont prévu une éventuelle intrusion et ses conséquences possibles.

Il désigna la console, les symboles luminescents défilaient à toute allure sur l'écran :

-De quoi s'agit-il à votre avis ?

Devant le regard perplexe du genii il continua :

-Je vais vous éclairer, c'est un compte à rebours que nous avons certainement déclenché au moment même ou nous avons mis les pieds dans cette salle. Et je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup de temps avant que tout n'explose. Et quand vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de la puissance de cette chose, vous vous doutez bien que ce ne sont pas que le souterrain et la falaise qui partiront avec !

Kolya, dubitatif, dévisagea le scientifique.

-Vous bluffez, McKay, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Commandant, intervint Sora, j'étais sur Atlantis et le docteur McKay est considéré comme un génie là-bas. S'il dit que…

-Taisez vous ! hurla soudainement le genii, il ment ! Occupez-vous de Sheppard !

Il attrapa Rodney par les cheveux et le gifla violement. Le major fit un bond mais l'arme de Sora pointée sur lui l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Sheppard, encore un geste et je tue votre ami, menaça Kolya en posant sa mitraillette sur la tête du scientifique sonné par le coup. McKay, une dernière fois, expliquez-moi.

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, balbutia Rodney, les joues brûlantes.

-McKay, ma patience a des limites. Je saurais bien vous faire parler.

Il se pencha, un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimez ça, s'enquit-il en posant une main sur l'entrejambe du canadien. Il serra sa prise. Je peux vous montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai, sussura-t'il d'un ton doucereux. Cela vous changerait de votre petit ami, vous ne croyez pas ?

De toute sa vie, Rodney n'avait jamais su quand c'était le moment de se taire :

-Ah ? vous êtes un dégénéré vous aussi ? rétorqua le scientifique, reprenant le propre terme du genii.

Kolya blêmit. Il gifla de nouveau violement Rodney, laissant une trace rouge sur la joue.

-Je vais vous apprendre à tenir tête ! hurla t'il hors de lui. McKay à genoux. Sheppard, un geste et je le tue. McKay, obéissez où bien Sora descend votre petit ami.


	21. L'entité

Je vous préviens : Tentative de viol. Plutôt très léger mais j'aime mieux prévenir.

21) L'entité

Le scientifique s'agenouilla sans discuter devant le genii. Son regard croisa celui du major ; Les lèvres de ce dernier remuaient et il sembla à Rodney qu'il tentait de lui délivrer un message. Les yeux de John allaient du genii qui tournait le dos à l'entité à la sphère elle-même.

Rodney comprit.

C'était leur dernière chance.

-Maintenant, McKay, vous allez me montrer vos talents. A moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez disposé à parler. Je vous avertis que la suite ne sera pas agréable pour vous. Je ne suis pas un tendre, moi.

John serra rageusement les poings devant l'affront fait à son amant. Sora semblait vaguement gênée.

-Kolya, je vous tuerai.

Le genii l'ignora et écarta les pans de son manteau, coinçant son arme sous son bras. Il commença à défaire sa ceinture d'une main, se déboutonna et attrapa le scientifique par les cheveux de l'autre. Il le plaqua contre lui.

C'est le moment où jamais. Rodney n'hésita pas . Il posa les mains sur les hanches du genii et projeta violemment sa tête dans son estomac tout en se relevant , les propulsant tous les deux dans l'aura de la sphère. La mitraillette tomba. Kolya, déséquilibré par l'impact traversa le rayon à reculons et vint heurter le corps gélatineux de l'entité. Aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit et des milliers de petites tentacules tels de minuscules éclairs s'enfoncèrent dans le corps du genii et se mirent à grouiller. Kolya hurla, les yeux exorbités, agité de soubresauts. Il tomba au sol et tenta de ramper, les pieds déjà prisonniers de la matière gélatineuse. Mais il fut aspiré lentement. Les jambes disparurent. Puis le bassin, le torse et finalement la tête à la bouche ouverte dans un dernier cri de souffrance et d'horreur furent engloutis.

Rodney, à l'intérieur du rayon, observait l'agonie du génie d'un œil gourmand, un rictus sadique aux lèvres, Il était déjà sous l'emprise de l'entité. Puis il fit un pas vers le corps sphérique, attiré par l'appel qui en émanait.

Une main le tira vivement en arrière, le soustrayant aussitôt à l'influence de la sphère. Il se retrouva de nouveau tremblant dans les bras de John. Ce dernier aurait voulu prendre le temps de s'occuper de lui mais le temps justement leur était devenu précieux.

-Rodney, le compte à rebours, tu en es sûr ? le pressa le militaire.

Le scientifique hébété reprit ses esprits :

-J'en suis _presque_ sûr John, il faut partir d'ici très vite.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Sora se plaça devant eux, implacable, les braquant avec son fusil. Vous l'avez tué, siffla t'elle en dardant sur le scientifique un regard haineux. Vous allez mourir.

-Elle s'apprêta à tirer.

-Tu ne tueras personne, Sora. J'ai un fusil pointé sur toi et je m'en servirai s'il le faut.

Calvin Kavanaugh qui venait de faire irruptioncontourna la jeune genii, son fusil braqué sur elle.

On aurait dit qu'il sortait de l'enfer. Ses blessures s'étaient en partie rouvertes dans l'effort qu'il avait dû accomplir pour descendre la falaise et le sang frais se mêlait à la terre et au sang coagulé qui couvraient ses vêtements. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses qui avaient viré au noir. Ses mains et ses bras parsemés d'égratignures et de coupures. Il semblait vraiment très mal en point mais déterminé.

-Je te connais, Calvin, tu es incapable de tirer sur qui que ce soit. Tu n'as pas l'envergure pour ça, répliqua Sora.

-Sora, avertit Kavanaugh, je le ferai. Ses mains tremblaient.

Sora haussa les épaules et visa Rodney.

La détonation se répercuta contre les murs dans un bruit de tonnerre et la jeune genii s'écroula, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Déjà sur sa poitrine un cercle rouge allait s'élargissant.

-Sora ! Kavanaugh lâcha son arme et s'agenouilla. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tu m'as pas laissé le choix Sora ! Il secoua le corps inanimé.

-Calvin, c'est fini. McKay détacha les doigts qui agrippaient le vêtement de la genii. Il faut partir maintenant.

-Kavanaugh le dévisagea l'air hagard et se releva. John ramassa la mitraillette de Kolya. Et ils foncèrent vers la sortie.

ooooooooo

L'entité, vulnérable au delà de tout appréhenda sa propre disparition d'un esprit froid, clinique. Elle ne connaissait pas la peur. Ceux qui l'avaient faite ne lui avaient pas donné cette notion.

C'était une Tueuse. Elle était faite pour cela : donner la mort. Et s'en nourrir. Pendant des millions d'années, elle avait été l'exécutrice de la civilisation qui vivait sur la planète. Ils l'avaient créée et lui avaient donné dès le départ un formidable potentiel d'énergie.Elle mettait à mort, aspirant et se nourrissant des sentiments de haine, violence, cupidité, terreur des condamnés. Elle avait inlassablement accumulé dans ses entrailles tout le rebus de cette société qui l'avait créée, extirpant, pressant les passions, les colères, les convoitises. Elle était ainsi devenue le réceptacle du mal. Siècle après siècle elle avait accumulé une incroyable énergie. Elle prenait les corps et les âmes et s'en nourrissait.

Quand les anciens l'avaient découverte, ils avaient compris le danger. Mais ils s'étaient refusé à la détruire. Ils ne savaient pas la maîtriser mais elle représentait une formidable source d'énergie. La lutte contre les wraith commençait à les épuiser et ce qui était là dedans équivalait à la puissance de mille E2PZ. Ils décidèrent de l'enfermer et de se prémunir contre toute intrusion en installant un système de mise à feu qui déclencherait une explosion en cas de besoin. Les anciens redoutaient que les wraith ne puissent un jour mettre la main dessus.

Et qui sait, un jour peut-être ils parviendraient à comprendre et à maîtriser cette force ?

Mais ce jour ne vint jamais. Les anciens furent vaincus par leurs ennemis et il était trop tard pour s'occuper de ce qui existait là-bas, sur une petite planète isolée de la galaxie.

Ooooooooo

Les trois hommes firent enfin irruption sur la plage et la lumière du jour les éblouit.


	22. Méridan

22) Méridan

Les trois hommes firent irruption sur la plage. Deux corps gisaient, déjà ballottés par les vaguelettes qui s'échouaient sur le sable.

-Oh non ! s'exclama le major Sheppard.

Ils avaient manifestement été mitraillés.

-C'est Kolya, expliqua Kavanaugh. Il les a tué là-haut et…Il fit un geste mimant une chute.

Le militaire s'approcha .Les cheveux de la jeune femme flottaient au gré des vagues. Il se demanda s'il fallait la tirer sur la grève mais se dit que cela ne servirait plus à rien. La mer lui servirait de linceul.

Il retourna le corps de l'homme qui gisait sur le ventre et éprouva un choc. En un éclair il fut de retour sur PLN991. Il se revit dans le jumper après l'attaque, s'efforçant de porter quelque intérêt aux occupants du vaisseau alors qu'il était fou d'angoisse pour Rodney. Il revit un soldat tenir amoureusement dans ses bras un camarade blessé. Oui, il s'en souvenait bien : un bandeau ensanglanté sur l'oreille.

Le major serra les dents. Le jeune militaire ne serrerait plus jamais son ami contre lui. Il était perdu. Pour le monde, pour sa famille, s'il en avait une. Pour son ami. Comment l'autre homme allait-il supporter cela ? S'il perdait Rodney…

-Major !

-John ! Rodney le força à se relever et le major, hagard, le prit dans ses bras.

-Rodney, ne me laisse jamais. Ne pars pas sans moi !

Kavanaugh détourna le regard, gêné.

-Oui John, je te le promets. Rodney le secoua. Mais nous devons partir, vite !

Ils en étaient à mi-chemin du sentier qui grimpait la falaise quand Kavanaugh s'écroula, un mince filet de sang au coin de la bouche.

-Cette fois-ci, je pense que j'ai des côtes cassées, c'est sûr, souffla t'il. Major, là-haut ils sont trois genii qui surveillent les prisonniers. Vous n'y arriverez jamais.

John se saisit de la mitraillette d'un air décidé.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de quartiers. Attendez là. Rodney, occupe toi de lui.

Il reprit l'ascension et disparut bientôt au sommet. Les deux scientifiques tendaient l'oreille, anxieux. Le cœur de McKay battait à tout rompre.

La respiration de Kavanaugh devenait sifflante.

-Courage, Calvin, Le major va nous sortir de là, vous verrez, assura t'il avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à John ! De toute façon, se reprit-il, s'il arrivait malheur au major, ils mourraient tous.

Mais que se passait-il là haut ?

Il perçut des détonations suivies de rafales et bientôt John fut près de lui accompagné des militaires. Ils se chargèrent de Calvin dont l'état semblait s'aggraver de minute en minute.

Puis ils émergèrent sur la falaise. Rodney eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir des cadavres gisant sur les rochers que John l'entraînait dans le jumper.

Le major s'installa aux commandes tandis qu'ils allongeaient Kavanaugh sur un brancard et qu'un militaire lui prodiguait les premiers soins.

Le jumper s'éleva.

Au cœur de la falaise les symboles luminescents défilaient maintenant à une vitesse fantastique sur l'écran.

La chose attendait sans crainte et sans impatience, curieuse d'analyser sa propre destruction.

Le jumper prit de la vitesse et fila rapidement dans l'espace.

Sous l'entité, le système de mise à feu se déclencha. Le socle se disloqua. La sphère elle même transformée en bombe monstrueuse explosa, libérant une énergie formidable. La salle disparut. La falaise se souleva une première fois et retomba sur elle-même. Puis elle se souleva de nouveau. Un immense éclair blanc en jaillit et elle fut littéralement pulvérisée. Des millions de tonnes de roches furent projetées sur des centaines de kilomètres alentour.

Les ondes de choc se propagèrent, dévastant l'intérieur des terres, balayant toute végétation et toute vie animale de la surface, emportant pour toujours le dernier printemps de Méridan.

L'océan recula de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et se rabattit en un immense raz de marée qui submergea les terres.

Un cratère énorme venait de se creuser là où s'était trouvé la falaise. La mer le recouvrit.

Des ondes de choc à répétition se propagèrent également dans l'espace secouant le jumper et ses occupants, ballotant le vaisseau comme une plume sur un océan en furie.

Puis les ondes diminuèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure que le jumper s'éloignait. Et cela cessa.

Le major Sheppard reprit le contrôle du vaisseau avec un soupir de soulagement. Rodney s'installa auprès de lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

Le major se retourna afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et il fut brusquement assailli par une sensation de « déjà-vu » : des hommes et des femmes hébétés, un brancard sur lequel était installé un blessé grave. Des silhouettes qui s'activaient autour. Décidément, beaucoup de situations présentes ramenaient aux évènements de PLN991 ! Mais étrange retournement de situation, cette fois-ci, c'était Calvin Kavanaugh qui gisait là au milieu du jumper.

Le major Sheppard se leva de son siège et s'accroupit près de Calvin.

-Docteur Kavanaugh ?

Le scientifique entrouvrit les yeux.

-Kavanaugh, merci.

-Ca... va... major.

-Sans vous, nous serions...Enfin, je veux dire que nous serions restés là-bas et..

-Méridan.

-Pardon ?

-Méridan,c'était le nom…de…cette….planète. Sora…me l'a dit. Kavanaugh ferma les yeux.

-OK, Kavanaugh, OK.

Le major regagna sa place, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant. Ils souriaient : PLN991 et Méridan,puisque c'était son nom, étaient désormais derrière eux. Les événements qui étaient survenus sur ces deux planètes avaient apportés leur lot d'horreur, de souffrances mais également d'amour.

Et kavanaugh y avait trouvé sa rédemption.


	23. Epilogue

23) Epilogue

Dans les quartiers du major Sheppard, John et Rodney s'affrontaient une fois de plus. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Méridan et ils en étaient à leur nième dispute.

La colère gagnait du terrain sur la raison.

John accusait son amant de courir au devant des dangers potentiels à chaque expédition et de prendre des risques. Et cela, il ne le supportait pas.

-John, lança McKay excédé, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Je suis assez grand pour décider si oui ou non je peux partir en mission !

Rodney McKay accusait son amant de le surprotéger.

John aurait trouvé plus commode qu'il attende comme une geisha le retour de son seigneur et maître. Et de ça, il n'était pas question !

Si Rodney appréciait les attentions et les inquiétudes de son amant, il n'était pas près de céder là-dessus.

Et puis John aimait commander. Et dominer. C'était dans sa nature, pas de doute. Dans l'intimité Rodney l'acceptait et même y trouvait un plaisir certain dans leurs jeux sexuels. Il aimait cet état de fait et les deux hommes fonctionnaient ainsi. Sexuellement ils s'accordaient à merveille, répondant aux désirs et aux fantasmes l'un de l'autre. Rodney aimait la domination de John quand il s'agissait de sexe et John voulait dominer. Oui de ce coté là tout allait bien.

Ils s'aimaient passionnément.

Mais John se découvrait des angoisses. Il avait des sueurs froides à la pensée qu'il pourrait arriver malheur à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il repensait souvent au jeune militaire mort sur Méridan et à son ami. Il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises. Il ressemblait à un fantôme. Pale, silencieux et tellement désemparé.. John lui avait adressé quelques mots mais il ne savait même pas si l'autre les avaient entendu, tout à son chagrin.

Et maintenant il tremblait pour Rodney. Il ressentait une angoisse terrible à l'idée de le perdre.

Le danger était une réalité tangible. Chaque mission pouvait tourner au drame. Les deux dernières avaient carrément tourné au cauchemar.

Il se doutait bien que McKay ne se laisserait pas enfermer dans un cocon mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Et une fois de plus les deux hommes s'affrontaient, tendus, ne voulant pas céder d'un pouce.

McKay, énervé se dirigea vers la porte quand la main de John se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

John et Rodney se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dévorés de passion. Les vêtements volèrent et les mains s'agrippèrent, empoignant les chairs chaudes. Ils tombèrent au sol et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les corps brûlants s'emmêlèrent, les langues se sucèrent longuement, les sexes tendus se cherchèrent. Rodney répondit avec ardeur aux désirs de John et cria de plaisir quand celui-ci le pénétra finalement.

Puis ils se laissèrent tomber dans le lit, exténués et en sueur. Les lèvres se cherchèrent pour des baisers plus doux.

Ils en revinrent au sujet de la dispute et l'un et l'autre comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

Ils discutèrent de nouveau et il y eut un mieux. John admit une partie de ses angoisses. Il reparla à Rodney du jeune militaire mort sur la plage et redit à son amant sa peur de le perdre.

Rodney admit avec quelques difficultés que parfois il faisait vraiment preuve d'inconscience ( comme de s'aventurer seul dans des souterrains, John ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer ). Il promit de faire des efforts de ce côté là.

Ils auraient besoin de beaucoup parler encore et de se faire confiance. Ils vivaient une relation certes imparfaite ( mais quelle relation l'était vraiment ? ) et volcanique mais ils s'aimaient passionnément. Il y avait des efforts à faire des deux cotés, ils en avaient conscience et pour rien au monde ils ne se quitteraient.

Ils glissèrent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ooooooooo

Calvin Kavanaugh leva les yeux de son ordinateur et regarda avec surprise la jeune scientifique qui venait d'être affectée au laboratoire et qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne. Elle avait un sourire gentil et des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle ressemblait un peu à un lutin.

-Oui ? questionna le scientifique intrigué.

-Dites, je me demandais, ça vous dirait que nous allions dîner ? Je meurs de faim !

-Vous voulez dîner avec moi ? Kavanaugh n'en revenait pas.

-Ben oui, on pourrait en profiter pour faire connaissance, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas si je suis un type bien, vous savez.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Moi non plus. Alors, ce dîner ?

Calvin Kavanaugh scruta pensivement l'écran fixé devant lui. On lui tendait la main. S'il voulait, il pouvait la saisir. Il suffisait d'un geste…

Il se leva.

-Pourquoi pas ?

FIN


End file.
